El anhelo de lo prohibido
by Lil Joker
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, un éxitoso abogado, se ve atrapado entre la ética y la moral cuando su "sobrino" crece y se convierte en todo un adolescente. Sus problemas comenzarán cuando se cuestione aquello que está bien y mal, y decida entrar en el fuego de lo prohibido, todo por unos hermosos ojos azules.
1. Prólogo

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU). Yaoi, shota, lime y lemon en próximos capítulos. Inspirada en "Fijación" por Lissa D'Angelo y adaptada para Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes principales. Espero, les guste esta versión.**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El Anhelo de lo prohibido**

Prólogo

Era un sábado por la tarde, el sol caía y la noche hacía poco a poco su entrada, junto al frío de invierno. Sentado junto a la ventana, observaba como los últimos y débiles rayos de luz se colaban por ella, iluminando parte de las páginas del extenso libro que tenía entre sus manos.

El fuerte y delicioso aroma a un buen café recién hecho llegó a sus narices, inundando sus sentidos, embriagándolo de esa calma que solo una tarde de invierno teñido de un sol casi primaveral puede entregar. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules le ofreció una taza de humeante y exquisito café, con una sonrisa en el rostro que solo los buenos amigos pueden entregar.

- Tal y como te gusta, Sebastian - susurró la muchacha, entregándole la taza. Él sonrió y la aceptó, tomando un pequeño sorbo, degustando de aquel cálido liquido. La mujer observó la lectura del pelinegro y sonrió - ¿Qué tal la lectura?

- Es un libro bastante interesante - contestó el ojirojo. Del otro lado de la sala se escuchó el cerrar de una puerta y unos pasos, fuertes y firmes, acercándose hacia ellos - Pero supongo que tendré que continuar mañana - afirmó al ver al dueño de esos pasos sonreírle con jubilo, a pesar de su aspecto agotado.

Vincent Phantomhive, cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, dueño de la enorme herencia y de la empresa de su familia aún vigente por generaciones, se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó con cariño de hermano. Después de todo, seguía siendo su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Sebastian correspondió el abrazo dichoso, luego observó como su amigo saludaba a su bella esposa, Rachel.

Sebastian desvió la mirada hacia su café y tomó otro pequeño sorbo, tratando de evadir la escena entre su mejor amigo y su olvidado primer amor de secundaria.

Fue ahí cuando su teléfono sonó, dando gracias a dios o a cualquier fuerza mística por tener una razón para abandonar el lugar. Se disculpó con sus amigos y contestó lo que era una importante llamada de negocios.

Sebastian Michaelis era un hombre que no tenía nada que envidiar en el éxito de Vincent, puesto que su familia tenía un considerable patrimonio, y a expensas de ellos, él se había encargado de forjar su propio éxito como abogado. Era dueño de una importante firma, y su talento en aquella ciencia era admirable. Su atractivo varonil, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, su cabello negro y lustroso, su considerable altura de 1.85 cm. y un físico envidiable era lo que también jugaba a favor de Michaelis, quién se jactaba de conservar intacto su aspecto de veinteañero.

Bien se podía decir que Michaelis lo tenía todo, pero no. Sebastian podía obtener a cualquier mujer que él deseara, después de todo, ellas caían rendidas a sus pies. Sin embargo, en el fondo, él solo anhelaba a una. Rachel había sido la única persona en el mundo por la cual Sebastian hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidar todo, arrojar todo por la borda, abandonar sus sueños, solo para garantizar su felicidad. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ella había tomado una decisión, y había elegido a Vincent. Y el tiempo no era la mejor cura para un corazón roto como el de Michaelis. Claro, con el pasar de los años, supo disimular y aceptar aquella relación, pero aquel amor seguía vivo, escondido en lo más recóndito de su ser... Pero seguía ahí. Y como un iluso, Sebastian tenía la esperanza de que algún día, esos ojos azules lograran mirarle de la misma forma en la que miran a su mejor amigo.

Así era... Hasta que alguien llegó a la vida de los Phantomhive, y desde entonces, **todo cambió...**

* * *

- Está bien, agenda una reunión con él para el lunes, quiero cerrar este trato a como de lugar, y mientras más pronto mejor - El pelinegro mantenía la mirada fija en sus negros y brillantes zapatos italianos. Con una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la otra en el teléfono, daba pasos sin rumbo por el enorme jardín de la residencia Phantomhive. Su asistente le ponía al tanto de su situación con uno de sus socios, pero él solo se dedicaba a escuchar el suave sonido de sus pasos sobre el húmedo césped. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logró volver a poner atención al monologo de su asistente, solo cuando esta se estaba despidiendo. Segundos después, colgó la llamada y sin más, se recostó sobre el suave césped, tirando su teléfono sin cuidado a unos centímetros lejos de él. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez y con su antebrazo derecho cubrió su rostro. Se sentía más cansado de lo normal, y sabía que no era culpa de su trabajo, si no de algo mucho peor, algo con nombre y apellido y dos orbes azules como el mar.

-_ ¿Tío Sebas?_

Aquella voz logró sacarlo violentamente de su trance. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y dirigió la mirada hacia el portador de esa voz. Esa dulce y aterciopelada voz. Un muchacho de 15 años le miraba con una inocente preocupación. Los ojos de Sebastian se posaron sobre los enormes y azules ojos del muchacho, perdiéndose en la profundidad de ese calmado mar. El adulto intentaba demostrar un semblante serio y calmado frente al muchacho, lo que logró intimidar al pequeño y causó un

exquisito sonrojo en esas mejillas de porcelana. El corazón de Sebastian se detuvo por unos segundos al ver tan tierna y..._ Excitante imagen._

... El nacimiento del heredero de los Phantomhive cambió la vida de sus padres. Y con el paso del tiempo, la de Sebastian. Aquel niño se convirtió en la perdición para Sebastian, era la tortura hecha persona, un terrible error de ojos azules...

... Pero a la vez, era _su_ hermosa perdición, la tortura más deliciosa..._ El mejor error de su vida..._

- Ciel...

**El anhelo de lo prohibido...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Ellos

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU). Yaoi, shonen-ai, shota, lime y lemon. Inspirada en "Fijación" por Lissa D'Angelo y adaptada para Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes principales. Espero, les guste esta versión.**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 1: **Ellos**

- ¡Maldita sea! - masculló Vincent, insultando a la televisión – 300 dólares directos a la basura…

Sebastian observó de reojo a su amigo, quien intentaba ocultar todo su enojo por haber perdido una apuesta, tomando grandes sorbos de su cerveza. Desde que la carrera había comenzando, Vincent camufló su nerviosismo botella tras botella. Por otro lado, Sebastian miró la suya, esta apenas llevaba más de la mitad de su cerveza y había sido la primera en toda la velada.

- Sabes, creí que solo los mafiosos y personas con problemas financieros recurrían a las apuestas de caballos pero… Tú, Vincent, has roto los estándares de ese estereotipo – tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y la dejó en la pequeña mesita de café frente a él – Te felicito

- No me jodas – gruñó cabreado hacia su amigo

- ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo? El que desperdicia el dinero aquí eres tú, no yo

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! – gritó – En todo este tiempo he perdido más de medio millón gracias a ese estúpido caballo

Sin más, terminó su sexta botella de cerveza y la arrojó al suelo. Sebastian ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente se dedicó a contemplar en silencio la furia de Vincent. El hombre podía tener una apariencia tranquila a simple vista, pero detrás de aquella corteza de serenidad y amabilidad, se encontraba un hombre manipulador, prepotente y de un humor muy inestable.

Michaelis conocía muy bien todas las facetas de ese hombre, sabía como soportarlas, evadirlas y tratar con ellas. Y la faceta colérica de Phantomhive le era indiferente para Sebastian.

- ¿Rachel sabe de esto? – consultó el pelinegro, contando los trozos de botella, esparcidos por el piso.

- No – respondió – Cree que ya lo dejé. Pero me las he arreglado bastante bien. Cuando ella visita a Madame Red, yo saco mi billetera.

- ¿Y Ciel? ¿Cómo te las arreglas para que él no se entere?

Vincent le miró y sonrió. Sacó su teléfono y buscó un número entre sus contactos

- El dejó de ser una preocupación para mi hace mucho, Sebastian. Y lo sabes – susurró con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh, pero por supuesto que Sebastian lo sabía. Durante 10 años, ese niño había sido más hijo de Sebastian que de Vincent. Y nadie lo negaba. Todos eran testigos de la inmensa diferencia entre el cariño de Ciel por Sebastian y por su propio padre. Sin embargo, para Vincent aquello no era problema. Con dinero, todo se arreglaba… O al menos eso creía.

- ¿A quién llamas? – preguntó el ojirojo al ver como su amigo de pronto guardó silencio mientras se concentraba en el tono de marcado.

- Hannah.

Hannah Anafeloz, 23 años, la asistente de Vincent. Era una mujer bastante atractiva, ojos azulados, cuerpo de proporciones increíblemente perfectas, pechos prominentes, una cadera imposible, trasero firme. Por consecuencia, la amante de Vincent. Todos los viernes por la noche, cuando Rachel visitaba a su hermana, Vincent pasaba a saludar a esa mujer. Y Sebastian era cómplice de ello.

Sebastian era cómplice de eso y mucho más, pero él sabía que a veces, era mejor bajar la cabeza y hacer oídos sordos. No era su vida la que estaba en juego, no era su familia la que sufría. Cada vez que pensaba en tomar cartas en el asunto, pensaba en todo el daño que podría causarle a una personita en particular, entonces solo sonreía y se tragaba todo aquello que tenía por decir.

- Hoy cuidarás de Ciel

El ojirojo subió la mirada y encontró a Vincent abotonando el cuello de su camisa y subiendo su corbata.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo. Creyó haber entendido mal, ¿cuidar de Ciel?

- Iré a casa de Hannah, y tú cuidarás de Ciel. ¿Se te olvidaba?

Michaelis frunció el entrecejo, ¿de niñera? ¿En un viernes por la noche?

- ¿Desde cuándo soy la niñera de tu hijo?

- Vamos – insistió el hombre – Rachel no está y alguien debe cuidarlo

- Pues entonces cuídalo tú, olvídate de Hannah y preocúpate por tu hijo – increpó.

El empresario se colocó la chaqueta de su traje y le sonrió. Tomó sus llaves y con un gesto de despedida, dejó a su amigo solo.

Sebastian no podía creerlo. Una vez más, aquel hombre se había salido con la suya. Una vez más, pasaría un viernes por la noche junto a Ciel.

No era que le desagradara la idea, todo lo contrario, de tan solo pensar que aquel niño estaría bajo su cuidado toda la noche le fascinaba en demasía… Y eso, era lo que fastidiaba a Sebastian.

Su admiración por ese niño, su asquerosa admiración por ese niño. Tan devota, tan sublime, simplemente llegaba a límites enfermizos.

Cada vez que le tenía en frente, que tenía a esos grandes y preciosos ojos azules sobre los suyos, Sebastian perdía la cordura. Su corazón se disparaba, a veces llegaba a creer que este atravesaría su cuerpo y saldría de su interior, golpeaba tan fuerte, solo por él.

Era su rostro, como el de una muñeca, de rasgos finos. Su piel, blanca y suave como la de un infante. Su cuerpo, pequeño y puro. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de apreciarle, podía imaginarlo… Desnudo, sudoroso, cansado y completamente a su merced. Aquello hacía despertar ese peligroso apetito en el pelinegro. Pero eran sus ojos, si, los ojos de Ciel que traían completamente loco al ojirojo. Desde que los vio, algo en él cambió.

Enfermizo, asqueroso, impuro, sucio, prohibido… Prohibido… Que palabra más estimulante… Iba como dedo al anillo para describir lo que sentía por Ciel. Sin duda era algo prohibido, era su secreto, su más importante secreto…

Pero, **¿por cuánto tiempo lo sería?**

* * *

- ¡Estoy en casa!

Avisó el muchacho, guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con paso lento, recorrió el pasillo en busca de alguna cara familiar, lo cual fue solo una perdida de tiempo. Una vez más, estaba solo.

Acostumbrado a la situación, se resignó a quedarse un minuto más en el primer piso y subió directamente a su cuarto. Al menos estaba solo, así podría conectar su iPod al reproductor con bocinas, era una buena forma de pasar un viernes por la noche. Nadie lo molestaría, ni le regañaría por el volumen de la música.

Estaba a pocos metros de su cuarto, cuando su camino se vio interrumpido por la imagen de un torso desnudo, bien esculpido, cubierto con pequeñas gotas de agua y emanando una ligera capa de vapor a su alrededor.

Ciel se detuvo en seco ante la escena, y con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro, subió la mirada lentamente hasta llegar al rostro de aquel individuo.

- ¡T-Tío S-Sebastian! – balbuceó ruborizado, desviando rápidamente la mirada. Tener a su tío en esas condiciones, con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles, no era algo bastante cómodo.

El pelinegro, al observar la reacción del menor, simplemente sonrió. No esperaba verlo tan temprano en casa, pero eso no hizo más que acrecentar su alegría… Tal vez demasiado.

- Bienvenido a casa, Ciel – susurró suavemente, con esa voz que solo solía usar con el pequeño. Rápidamente, se quitó fuera del camino del muchacho para retirarse a su habitación antes de que este se diera cuenta del problema que yacía en su entrepierna al ver ese delicioso sonrojo en su rostro.

En un solo movimiento, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, no sin antes ponerle cerrojo.

- Demonios – masculló al sentir aquella parte de su anatomía palpitar con dolor – Esto no puede estar pasándome…

Sin demora, quitó la toalla de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista su enorme miembro, erecto y palpitante. Aquello sería más fácil de llevar si mente no le recordara una y otra vez el ruborizado y hermoso rostro de Ciel hace unos minutos atrás. Tenía que solucionar aquel problema entre sus piernas ya.

- ¿Tío Sebas? – llamó el niño del otro lado. El adulto abrió los ojos de golpe, pero sin dejar de auto complacerse

_"No, por favor… No hables…" _rogó el pelinegro, al escuchar la voz de Ciel. Su mano recorría de arriba abajo toda la extensión de su erecto amigo. Y escuchar la suave voz de Ciel, con ese tono, le complicaba bastante las cosas a Sebastian

- ¿Tío Sebas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El ojirojo se mordió el labio, intentando ahogar un gemido

- S-Si… E-Estoy bien… - trató de modular, moviendo su mano más rápido

- ¿Estás listo? Voy a preparar la cena

La imagen del ruborizado niño fue inmediatamente remplazada por la de un Ciel desnudo, vestido simplemente con un delantal de cocina, sus mejillas cubiertas de chocolate y crema, al igual que sus manos. Las que Ciel lamía lentamente…

- M-Mierda… -

Aquella fantasía tan sugestiva puso más duro a Sebastian. Su mente definitivamente no estaba esta vez de su lado. Solo se dedicaba a repasar cada detalle del desnudo cuerpo de Ciel, de la forma en que la lengua del niño recorría con parsimonia cada uno de sus dedos. De pronto esos dedos fueron remplazados por la dura hombría de Sebastian.

- ¿Tío Sebas?

- A-Ah… Ciel – gruñó este, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda, incitándole a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos. Podía sentir, el final estaba cerca.

- ¿Tío Sebastian?...

_"… Sebastian_" era lo que decía ese niño. Lo que gemía ese niño. _Su_ niño, mientras lamía gustoso su falo. Ese fue el punto, en el que Michaelis alcanzó un pequeño pedazo de cielo, y se vino en su mano.

- Ya… - murmuró – Ya voy… _Ciel_

* * *

La cena estaba servida, no era algo muy elaborado, un simple plato de spaghetti y salsa bolognesa. Sebastian sabía que tenía dinero de sobra como para llevar a Ciel a cenar a un lugar bastante refinado, con comida de primera, pero también sabía lo mucho que ese niño disfrutaba de cocinar. Y lo mejor de todo… Ciel solo disfrutaba de cocinar para él…

- Esto está exquisito – halagó el mayor.

Ciel forzó una sonrisa, y volvió a mantener la vista fija en su plato, jugando con su comida. No tenía interés en probar un bocado de su creación. Esta noche, solo había cocinado para que Sebastian no pasara hambre.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Escuchó el ojiazul por parte de su tío. Solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, mientras movía de un extremo del plato a otro una albóndiga. De verdad no tenía ánimos de comer, ni siquiera de hablar. Era un milagro que pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos y la cabeza en alto… Casi.

Michaelis observó el triste semblante de su _"sobrino"_ y dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato.

- Bien, ¿qué sucede? – interrogó con voz firme, muy pocas veces podía ver esa expresión en el rostro del menor.

- No es nada…

- Vamos Ciel, te conozco muy bien – aseguró Sebastian

- Ya te dije que no es nada

- Ciel

- Va en serio, tío - dijo, elevando el tono.

- Nunca has sido bueno con las mentiras… - se burló el mayor

- ¡No me pasa nada! – Vociferó Ciel, golpeando la mesa - ¡Ya no soy un maldito niño! ¡Cuando digo que no es nada, debes creerme! ¡No seas…! – se detuvo bruscamente, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, y ahí guardó silencio.

- Que no sea qué, Ciel – consultó el mayor, con voz tranquila y segura

- No… - dudó por unos segundos de sus palabras, pero eso no le detuvo – _No seas como ellos_, tío Sebas…

El adulto sabía que con _"ellos"_ se refería a sus padres. Ciel era el único hijo del matrimonio, pero eso no significaba que tenía toda la atención de ellos. Años atrás tal vez, Ciel era lo único en la vida de los Phantomhive, pero entonces los problemas surgieron, el muchacho creció y con el tiempo se fue quedando solo… Aún con la compañía de esa persona de ojos escarlata, era soledad lo que Ciel sentía. Un vacío, un desesperante y horrible vacío.

- No, Ciel… Jamás lo seré…

Y así como esas palabras tuvieron un significado para Ciel, para Sebastian no era más que una mera afirmación. A pesar de los defectos, de los errores de Rachel y Vincent, Sebastian seguía siendo el único diferente ahí… **El único monstruo.**


	3. Capitulo 2: La omisión es traición

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU). Yaoi, shonen-ai, shota, lime y lemon. Inspirada en "Fijación" por Lissa D'Angelo y adaptada para Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes principales. Espero, les guste esta versión.**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 2: **La omisión es traición**.

Sebastian había sido un hombre soltero toda su vida, no era alguien capaz de mantener una relación estable, prefería la soledad y los encuentros de una sola noche. No era partidario del matrimonio, no se proyectaba como hombre de familia, fiel a una esposa. Fiel a una sola mujer.

Era un hombre, la carne es débil, a veces el deseo era más fuerte que él. Sabía de lo que era capaz, por esa razón no quería atarse a nadie, no quería dañar a nadie.

Y por consiguiente de todas estas razones, jamás tuvo hijos… Al menos eso creía. La posibilidad de que algunas de sus aventuras hayan tenido frutos era bastante alta, pero no tenía conocimiento de ninguno. Michaelis tampoco se veía cambiando pañales, alimentando bebés, sacrificando sus horas de sueños por la de un niño. No, para él eso no era vida.

Sin embargo, por Ciel había hecho bastante, había preparado sus comidas, le había curado cuando este se lastimaba jugando, le había bañado y vestido un montón de veces (obviamente, todo cesó cuando aquellos impuros pensamientos comenzaron), había asistido a las obras escolares de Ciel, le había ayudado con sus tareas, le había llevado a jugar al parque… ¿Qué no había hecho el pelinegro por ese pequeño?

Pero… todo eso era cosa del pasado… Ahora Sebastian era incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas por Ciel, lo encontraba tan… Hipócrita de su parte. ¿Un pedófilo velando por el bien de su victima? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Prisioneros usando jabón liquido en las duchas?

Para Michaelis, seguir actuando como un padre para Ciel no era más que una farsa. Aunque, llegó a considerarlo, creyó que si comportaba de manera paternal con el adolescente, esas repugnantes ansias por poseerle se irían y todo volvería a la normalidad. Si… Que idiota fue…

Todo había empeorado, sus deseos eran cada vez más fuertes, y la fuerza de voluntad se le estaba acabando al ojirojo. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de estar a menos de 1 metro del Phantomhive sin sentir esas ganas de someterlo, de hacerle su esclavo, de provocarle dolor y a la vez… El mejor placer de todos. Bueno, esa era una de las tantas fantasías que tenía para el chiquillo.

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar al niño solo, de actuar como su tío… Como un conocido de la familia, y nada más. Si, una vez más… Que idiota fue.

Ciel estaba madurando día a día, su humor cambiaba con solo una palabra, se volvió retraído, sumiso, era solo un cascaron, un envase vacío. ¿Habrá sido su culpa? No… El ojiazul seguía comportándose de la misma manera con Sebastian, simplemente había cambiado su relación con el resto… O al menos eso quería creer el adulto.

Si, el muchacho estaba creciendo, la edad a veces pone idiota a los jóvenes, tienden a ser más rebeldes, creen que nadie les comprende. Sebastian lo sabía, ciertamente tenía grabado a fuego esa etapa de su vida.

_Pero… ¿Por qué dolía tanto un simple no de su parte? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué lo hacía tan diferente?_

El pelinegro trataba de ver la televisión, pero esas preguntas rondaban su mente, estaban ahí, ocupando toda su atención, no podía ignorarlas. Jamás le había importado un no de Ciel, sabía que eran parte de los caprichos del ojiazul, parte de la edad. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no podía disfrutar de una buena programación, en un cómodo sofá, junto a una buena cerveza? ¿Por qué ahogaba su frustración en suspiros? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado de tan solo pensar en los labios de Ciel pronunciando un molesto no?

- Maldita pubertad – bufó, alzando sus pies hacia la mesita de café. El agotamiento que sentía el ojirojo en esos momentos era bastante, sus parpados le pesaban sin razón y poco a poco, iba cayendo en el sueño.

* * *

- ¿Tío Sebas?

¿Esa era la voz de Ciel?

- Tío Sebas…

¿Acaso el mocoso intentaba despertarle?

- ¡Tío Sebas!

¿Estaba gritándole mientras él disfrutaba de una pequeña siesta?

- ¡Tío Sebas, despierta! – bramó el niño, moviéndole un hombro.

_"… Voy a matar a ese niño"_

El adulto abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de su sobrino sobre él, a pocos… centímetros… de su rostro…

Trató de aparentar su nerviosismo por tal cercanía, pero se percató entonces de lo apretado que sentía sus pantalones. Si el menor llegaba a enterarse de lo travieso que se estaba comportando el amiguito de Sebastian… El adulto estaría jodido. Bien jodido.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? – El mayor le miró con ironía, ¿qué no era obvio?

- No… Yo veo la televisión así – respondió burlón. El menor sonrió y le golpeó el hombro – Creí que pasarías toda la noche encerrado en tu cuarto – dijo el ojirojo. La sonrisa de Ciel se borró de su rostro, bajando la mirada, avergonzado

- Me sentí culpable

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que sucedió en la cena… No debí gritarte - se disculpó. Sebastian pestañeó algo sorprendido. ¿De verdad se sentía mal por eso?

- Ciel, no tienes por qué…

- Si – interrumpió – Yo jamás te he faltado el respeto, tío

_"Tío..."_ Ciel no sabía cómo le dolía en el alma a Sebastian escuchar esa palabra.

El moreno forzó una sonrisa y acarició la cabeza del menor con cariño, revolviendo aquel sedoso cabello que el chico poseía.

- Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo – dijo Michaelis – A tu edad, es normal actuar de esa forma. No nací ayer, ¿sabes?

- Bromeas – habló el chico, en tono de sarcasmo.

- ¿Acaso crees que mi madre me tuvo dentro de ella de esta forma?

- Pudo haber sido una mujer muy fuerte - explicó el menor - … O un alíen

- Oye – llamó el adulto, de manera seria – No te refieras a mi madre de esa forma – le reprendió – A las madres hay que respetarlas, son sagradas. Yo espero que tú respetes a Rachel

- Yo si la respeto… Pero mi padre no – musitó

- ¿De qué hables? Tu padre ama a Rachel, daría su vida p-…

- Que me dices de Hannah – le detuvo - ¿También daría la vida por ella?

Sebastian guardó silencio, casi de manera violenta. Al ver directamente a los ojos de Ciel, pudo darse cuenta del coraje del muchacho. Del rencor que sentía.

- No soy imbécil, tío – le dijo – Sé lo que sucede en esta casa, **todo** lo que sucede en esta casa.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaso también sabía la enorme perversión de ese hombre hacia su persona? El nerviosismo de Sebastian aumentó con creces de tan solo pensarlo. Aunque por otro lado, eso calmó definitivamente su erección. Un problema menos.

El adulto liberó un prolongado suspiro y se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, escondiendo su sueño.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

- Cuando mamá comenzó a sospechar sobre lo de las apuestas – respondió, inmutable. Estudiando cada acción de su tío.

- Vaya… Eso es mucho

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Sebastian le miró, arqueando una ceja

- Ciel – rió – Eso no me corresponde.

- Pero sabías lo que sucedía, eso te hace participe de la mentira – acusó el menor.

- Escucha – dijo el abogado – Tu padre y yo somos muy buenos amigos, los mejores diría yo. Que él decida contarme sus planes no me hace participe de ellos – aclaró – Jamás le he mentido a tu madre, ni a él, ni mucho menos a ti.

Ciel guardó silencio por unos segundos, y apretó los puños, intentando frenar su ira

- La omisión es traición, tío

El mayor pasó una mano por propio cabello, quitando algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro.

- Ciel, yo velo por tu felicidad, por la de tu madre y la de tu padre. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes… Pero no me pidas que me excuse por los errores de tu padre, jamás lo he hecho… Y jamás lo haré – sentenció el pelinegro, levantándose del sofá con la intención de retirarse a su habitación.

- Engañar está mal – predicó el niño, tratando de volver a integrar a su tío a la conversación.

- Tú lo has dicho – dijo el adulto – Ahora practícalo – Y desapareció por las escaleras, dejando a su sobrino completamente solo.

* * *

**Semanas después.**

**Lunes, 7:45 am.**

Sebastian estaba frente al espejo del baño, arreglando su corbata. El fin de semana ya había terminado y todos en la casa Phantomhive retomaban sus labores cotidianas. Él iría como todos los días a la firma, el comienzo de una nueva semana era muy ajetreado para la profesión de Michaelis, y regresaría a su hogar como era debido. Ciel iría a la escuela, Vincent… Se quedaría en casa hasta que su resaca cesara y Rachel… Bueno, ella cuidaría de Vincent.

Después de muchos nudos, ajustó su corbata al perfecto y pulcro cuello de su camisa blanca. Vaya… Camisa blanca, corbata negra, saco y pantalones de traje negros, solo le faltaba un reloj de bolsillo y sería todo un mayordomo.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo, ser abogado era mucho mejor que servirle todos los días a alguien, además, ¿a quién estaría dispuesto a servir hasta el último día de su vida?

- ¡Tío Sebas!

Ah, si. **A ese mocoso**

Ciel abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación y corrió de esquina a esquina, buscando a su querido tío. Este salió sin prisa del baño y le entregó una tierna sonrisa de buenos días. El mocoso rió gustoso ante el gesto y se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos sobre la cama

- ¡Buenos días, tío! – saludó carismático, reposando su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Y una vez más, las ansias de Sebastian despertaron. Ya había luchado bastante esta mañana, por lo que se vio obligado a tomar una ducha muy fría. Y ahora, ese niñito venía e inconscientemente le provocaba de sobremanera. Un día de estos, el adulto abusaría de él sin compasión

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. El mayor se dedicó a admirar esos divinos ojos azules, tan bellos, tan perfectos.

No, jamás abusaría de él. Sería incapaz de dañarlo.

- Por supuesto, en esta casa tienen las mejores camas – Y después de haber lanzado esa frase al viento, Michaelis se dio cuenta de todas las interpretaciones que eso podía tener, la mayoría malas.

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor que se pueden hacer en ellas? – inquirió el menor, en un tono travieso. ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Acaso le estaba siguiendo el juego?!

El pelinegro tragó duro y, nervioso, negó con la cabeza. El menor simplemente sonrió y justo cuando Sebastian creyó que se acomodaría mejor sobre él, este se quitó sus zapatos y comenzó a saltar en la cama.

- ¡Saltar descalzo! ¡Vamos! ¡Salta conmigo! – le invitó el niño. El ojirojo se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de su horrible imaginación y forzó una sonrisa

- No puedo, Ciel. Debo ir a trabajar… Y tú – se acercó a él y le detuvo, cargándolo entre sus brazos – Debes ir a la escuela

- ¡Oye! ¡Bajame! ¡No…!

El ojiazul forcejeó con el pelinegro, tratando de que lo soltara, pero nada resultó. El adulto bajó las escaleras con Ciel sobre su hombro.

Al encaminarse a la cocina, pudo sentir el delicioso aroma a vainilla por los hot cakes y a café francés tostado, recién servido. Con un apetito increíble, apresuró el paso y entró sin demora a la cocina, donde Rachel apilaba los últimos hot cakes en un plato, luego dejaba caer en el centro ese exquisito jarabe, que se desparramaba por toda la pila de masa.

- Sebastian – le llamó la mujer, sin quitar la vista de los hot cakes – Bájalo, ahora.

El mencionado obedeció como un robot y tomó asiento junto al de Rachel.

* * *

Michaelis nunca entendió porque a Vincent le disgustaba tanto desayunar junto a Rachel, la mujer cocinaba exquisito, como los dioses, eso explicaba los dotes culinarios de Ciel. Pero el mayor de los Phantomhive insistía en desayunar cerca de su trabajo… Junto a Hannah.

- ¿Algo importante para hoy? – preguntó la dama, bebiendo de su café

- No – respondieron ambos al unísono, preocupados de devorar hasta el último bocado de su desayuno. La mujer solo sonrió y disfrutó del rico aroma de su café.

Minutos después, Ciel se despidió de su madre y de su tío y se encaminó a la escuela.

Sebastian decidió permanecer unos minutos más en casa, no había prisa por llegar temprano al trabajo, después de todo, él era el jefe. Se sentó en su sofá favorito y comenzó a leer el periódico, como siempre. Y detrás de él, llegó Rachel.

El abogado le observó de reojo. El cuerpo de la mujer era cubierto solo por una bata de seda color lila, su color favorito. Su cabello largo y rubio reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante juvenil. Su rostro de niña buena no había cambiado nada con el pasar de los años… Nada.

El recuerdo de un amor a primera vista le golpeó duramente a Sebastian, aquello que creía olvidado, de pronto tomó forma en su mente. Trató de ignorarlo todo, volviendo a su lectura del periódico.

- Vincent aún duerme – musitó la rubia – No ha estado muy bien estos días. Y ha bebido demasiado… - dijo en un tono preocupado, pero su expresión no decía lo mismo. Ella solo sonreía. Esa sonrisa… Seguía siendo igual de perfecta.

- Bueno, no tiene mucho que hacer por hoy, supongo que no hay por qué preocuparse por él – parló el ojirojo, cambiando la página del periódico

- Así es… – susurró la mujer, junto a su oído. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? – _No nos preocupemos por él…_ - dijo, usando un tono de voz bastante provocativo…_ ¿Provocativo?_

En un rápido movimiento, Sebastian se vio recostado sobre el sofá, el periódico yacía olvidado en el suelo, y sobre él, se encontraba aquella mujer. Sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de la cadera del moreno, apretando, provocando a cierta anatomía del hombre. Y lo logró. Rachel ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la hombría de Sebastian crecer y endurecerse debajo de ella.

- R-Rachel…

- Shh… No hables – le susurró, besando su cuello – Solo calla y disfruta – Los besos de la mujer fueron subiendo hasta el oído del ojirojo – Vincent no me ha tocado en meses… Y sé que tú no me defraudarás…

La mano de Rachel acarició lentamente el abdomen de Sebastian, por sobre su camisa. Cansada de sentir solo la tele, desabrochó botón por botón, hasta encontrarse con ese duro y bien trabajo abdomen.

La piel de Sebastian se erizó al sentir el frío contacto de la mano de Rachel contra su caliente cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?** ¡Era la mujer de su mejor amigo!**

- No lo harás…_ ¿verdad, Sebastian?_ – le preguntó, excitada.


	4. Capitulo 3: Recuerdos de oro

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU). Yaoi, shonen-ai, shota, lime y lemon. Inspirada en "Fijación" por Lissa D'Angelo y adaptada para Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes principales. Espero, les guste esta versión.**

**Comentarios: Hoy, será el comienzo de una nueva etapa en esta historia, a partir de este capitulo, comienza la _verdadera_ historia. La enfermiza, la trágica, la melancólica, ¿y por qué no?_ la erótica._**

**Agradecimientos: a Ciel Kuran Kiryuu, shanyy y Darkzuryan por sus reviews, me animan a seguir XD y a Ryoma Echizen - Prince por su mensajito :3  
**

**Espero sus reviews ;D**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 3: **Recuerdos de oro  
**

La lengua de la rubia trazó su propio camino por el cuerpo del pelinegro, torturándole por la lentitud. Desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho hasta toparse con unos molestos pantalones que aprisionaban al despierto amigo de Sebastian.

Michaelis no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero la mujer de verdad le estaba excitando. Su miembro latía por atención, latía por sentir la cálida lengua de esa mujer.

Pero el recuerdo… El recuerdo de aquella vez, aquella **primera vez**… Seguía ahí.

_"- ¿Dolerá? – preguntó ella, con miedo. El muchacho le miró, enternecido. Las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven, el abrazador calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios, hasta que los probó una vez más. Prometiéndole en un casto beso, que no le dañaría. Que jamás lo haría…_

**_Y que siempre la amaría…_**_"_

El sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón siendo removido le trajo devuelta al mundo real. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules, desafiantes, observando el húmedo bóxer que retenía al falo del hombre. Sebastian le observó, expectante.

La mujer sonrió altiva y se dirigió hasta el rostro del abogado.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos así? – le susurró, a un paso de los labios del ojirojo

- Hace mucho… - le respondió, sin querer, usando un tono seductor.

- Mmh – la mano de la mujer volvió amenazantemente hasta el bóxer del abogado. Acariciando el miembro de este por sobre la tela – Has crecido mucho desde entonces, ¿no?

¿Eso era un cumplido o un insulto?

Sebastian no tuvo tiempo de decidir, pues soltó un doloroso gemido al sentir la mano de la rubia apretando su falo fuertemente.

- R-Rachel… - gimoteó – N-No lo hagas…

- ¿Hacer qué?

Sebastian inhaló con fuerza, y la miró directamente a los ojos

- No me provoques… **Rachel** – murmuró su nombre con una voz cargada de deseo.

Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, agarró a la mujer de la cintura y la posicionó debajo de él. El pelinegro se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia y acercó sus labios al oído de esta

- No sabes con quién estás tratando… Ya no soy ese niñito de 16 años… - le dijo – Ahora soy mejor, mucho mejor.

Y sin preámbulos, unió sus labios a los de la fémina. Ansioso, desesperado por sentir el contacto. Por sentirla a ella, completamente de su propiedad.

Aquel sentimiento de joven enamorado floreció nuevamente, apoderándose de cada fibra del pelinegro. El beso fue lento, y correspondido, pero la rubia quería más pasión, así que apresuró el beso, y lo profundizó, atrayendo al hombre sobre ella jalando de su camisa.

Sebastian abandonó los labios de la mujer y se dedicó en devorar el cuello de esta, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo sin delicadeza. Una de sus manos, que aún yacía en la cintura de la mujer, comenzó a desabrochar la bata de seda, y se encontró con unos enormes y redondos pechos que le invitaban a quedarse.

Fue ahí, junto en el instante en que uno de los dedos rozó en el pezón de la mujer, cuando los recuerdos de Michaelis se amontonaron en su cabeza, queriendo todos apoderarse de su atención. Aquel gemido que la rubia articuló lo llevó de vuelta al pasado. De vuelta a esa sofocante habitación, llena de jadeos, sudor, besos desesperados y frenesí.

_"- Nnh… ¡A-Ah! ¡S-Seb…S-Sebas-tian! – escuchar su nombre de esa forma solo lograba excitarlo más, dios… La deseaba tanto… La amaba tanto._

_- R-Rachel – el ritmo era cada vez más rápido, y las estocadas más certeras. _

_- ¡Ah! N-No…_

_- ¿No? – murmuró junto a su oído. Mordiendo y lamiendo su lóbulo_

_- No te de… detengas… ¡Ah!"_

Sebastian seguía jugando con el pezón de la mujer, hasta que decidió remplazar su mano por su boca, besando, mordisqueándolo hasta ponerlo duro.

- Sebastian… - el mencionado le miró sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Le miró fijamente, provocándola.

Esos ojos, rojos como el fuego, rojos de pasión, lograron intimidar a Rachel. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de esta.

Y entonces, Sebastian se detuvo… Aquella imagen, esas mejillas sonrosadas, esos ojos azules, esa expresión tan vulnerable…

_"Ciel…"_

Por un instante, el abogado juró ver a Ciel debajo de él, con esa misma expresión en el rostro, respirando sin control, jadeando a cada roce, lamida y mordida que el pelinegro le otorgaba al pequeño.

Y entonces despertó. No era a su niño a quien se encontraba complaciendo, era a esa mujer… Esa mujer a la cual le entregó todo el amor que podía ofrecer, y aun así… Ella prefirió a su amigo, a su mejor amigo.

**¡Su mejor amigo!**

El pelinegro se incorporó del sofá. Y observó a la fémina, con algo de desdén. Pero el semblante de ella no decía lo mismo. Su confusión era obvia, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

El deseo en ella seguía ahí, pero al parecer, no en su compañero.

Sebastian arregló su camisa con tranquilidad, acomodó su corbata y abrochó sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces? – interrogó la muchacha, incrédula

- Esto… Jamás debió suceder, Rachel

- ¿D-De qué habl…?

- **¡Jamás!** – Dictaminó el ojirojo, molesto – Tú esposo está arriba durmiendo y yo… yo casi… ¡Eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

- ¡¿De qué te sirve eso?! ¡Sé que me deseas! ¡Sé que deseabas esto! **¡Vincent ni siquiera tiene que saberlo!**

Michaelis no podía creerlo. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a engañar a Vincent con él? Bueno… Vincent ya había hecho eso con ella un millón de veces así que podría considerarse como un _"estamos a mano"_ pero… El abogado no pensó que esa mujer, de la cual estuvo enamorado alguna vez, sería capaz de cometer tal acto…

- Pero… - logró articular después de tragarse la decepción – Pero yo si lo sabré, Rachel

Dicho esto, se dispuso a retirarse de ese lugar. No quería pasar otro segundo en esa casa. Tomó su maletín, las llaves de su Mercedes y de un portazo, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

- Jefe, el señor Falchuk está aquí – le informó su secretaria, Dianna. Una mujer de 49 años, madre de dos hijos, esposa de un "_maldito ebrio_" como solía llamarle cada vez que Sebastian le preguntaba por él.

- Gracias, Di.

El abogado revisó algunos papeles en su escritorio, los puso en orden y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su oficina, para recibir a su cliente. Abotonó su saco y peinó un poco su azabache cabello.

Theodore Falchuk, un hombre de unos 57 años. Dueño de una compañía de computación, quería demandar a una de las empresas a la cual estaba asociado por incumplimiento de contrato y fraude en el pago de productos adquiridos en masa. Por eso, acudió al mejor abogado en el tema empresarial, Sebastian Michaelis.

- Señor Falchuk, bienvenido – le dijo el pelinegro, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos – Tome asiento por favor – le invitó, dirigiéndose de vuelta a su escritorio – ¿Desea tomar algo?

- Solo un vaso de agua, por favor – le respondió tímido el mayor. Michaelis sonrió y le sirvió un vaso

- Supongo que trae consigo los documentos que le pedí

Falchuk, poniéndose cómodo en la silla frente al pelinegro, le sonrió y asintió, sacando de su maletín una carpeta llena de papeles. Documentos que servirían en el caso. Contratos, proyectos, solicitudes, boletas de pago, rembolsos, cheques cobrados, nombres de funcionarios, todo lo que tenía relación con la empresa demandada y la compañía de Falchuk.

Durante el transcurso de la reunión, Falchuk y Michaelis discutieron la situación en que se encontraba la demanda. La investigación estaba arrojando bastantes pruebas a favor de Falchuk, lo que significaba que pronto el caso sería llevado ante la corte en aproximadamente 3 meses. Mientras tanto, Michaelis le explicó los pasos a seguir, los testimonios que necesitarían, los documentos que deberían conseguir, registros del banco, etc. Aun cuando no era certera la fecha del juicio, al abogado le gustaba estar varios pasos más adelante que su adversario. Su sistema nunca fallaba, por lo tanto, nunca perdía un caso.

La junta duró dos horas, Falchuk se retiró de la oficina del pelinegro con una inmensa seguridad. Sabía que con ese hombre, ganaría.

Y en la soledad de su despacho, Michaelis redactaba un correo para otro de sus casos, pero entonces un dolor de cabeza le impidió seguir viendo el monitor de su computador. Algo afligido, decidió desviar la mirada hacia su enorme ventanal. Al dolor, hubo que sumarle el malestar que le provocó recordar la escena de esa mañana.

Estaba arrepentido, si… Sin embargo, no sabía si lo estaba por haber tocado a la esposa de su mejor amigo… O por no habérsela cogido.

- Vaya – rio sorprendido ante su pensamiento

Pero entonces, algo más llamó su atención.

- Ciel…

Ese mocoso, tal vez si no fuera por él… Sebastian si habría terminado el encuentro… Sobre ella, dentro de ella, en todas partes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había alucinado con él? ¿Acaso su perversión por ese niñito llegaba tan lejos?

Bueno… Hasta él sabía que para su perversión no había limites pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que… cortar su inspiración en pleno acto?

* * *

Ya en la comodidad de su hogar, sentado en su caro sillón de cuero negro junto a la chimenea. Sebastian disfrutaba de una taza de café, mientras apreciaba el caer de la noche, acompañada de una lluvia tranquila. Después de un agitado día en el bufete, de tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, el pelinegro solo quería descansar, y qué mejor compañía que un buen vinilo de The Beatles.

El sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana y la voz de Paul McCartney con Yesterday provocaron una sensación de tranquilidad inmensa en el ojirojo. No quería que ese momento terminara, era tanta paz, tanto silencio. Tal y como a él le gustaba.

Pero entonces su teléfono sonó.

El moreno gruñó disgustado y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al revisar el contacto su corazón se detuvo.

**"Vincent"**

Sebastian sostuvo su teléfono entre sus manos, y lo dejó sonar unos segundos. ¿Acaso se había enterado de la escenita entre su esposa y él? No… No habría esperado tanto tiempo para encararlo, el pelinegro le conocía, sabía que Vincent se habría acercado a él y le rompería los dientes sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero, ¿y si los había visto y solo quería hacerle sufrir, ignorando todo? Demonios, contestar o no contestar… He ahí el dilema.

- Vincent – contestó el moreno, sin meditarlo un segundo más. Si debía afrontar la situación, lo haría ahora

- _Sebastian, las cervezas que trajiste son… Son un a-asco_ – le dijo su amigo, claramente ebrio. El ojirojo sonrió, un poco más tranquilo… Un poco.

- ¿Entonces, para qué las bebes?

-_ Para olvidar…_

Oh, mierda. ¿Olvidar qué? ¿Olvidar como su mejor amigo tuvo intensiones de tener sexo con su esposa? ¡¿A qué demonios se refería?!

- ¿O-Olvidar? - musitó Sebastian. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, podía sentir su pulso en todas partes. Maldición, este era el fin. Lo sabía.

- _Sebastian, e-estoy qued-dándome sin dinero… ¡M-Malditas apuestas!_

El coro de los ángeles cantó en el oído de Sebastian. ¿Con que eran las apuestas? Vaya… Alguien arriba si que quería al abogado.

- Vincent, hoy no fuiste a trabajar por tu resaca… ¿Y sigues con ganas de emborracharte?

-_ Oye, no descansé m-muy bien que digamos esta mañana… Ese mocoso… Ese mocoso n-necesitaba mi cámara… Y… Y solo yo sé d-donde está…_

- ¿Cámara? – preguntó el moreno – No recuerdo haber visto a Ciel con una cámara hoy.

- _P-Por supuesto que no… Ese muchacho inútil… C-Camino a la escuela lo re… Recordó – _dijo, con mucho hipo_ – Tuvo qu-que **regresar a casa**… ¿No lo v-viste?_

…

**¿Regresar a casa?**

**¿Regresar a casa en el momento en que Rachel... Y él...?**

- … ¿Qué? – preguntó Sebastian, en completo shock…


	5. Capitulo 4: A la Luna

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus reviews :D **

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 4: **A la Luna  
**

Las manos de Sebastian se aferraron fuertemente al volante. De manera desesperada. Su Mercedes Benz estaba estacionado frente a la casa de los Phantomhive.

El primer sábado de cada mes, Rachel y Vincent organizaban una parrillada para reunir a los más cercanos de la familia.

Con el tiempo, estas reuniones fueron perdiendo su importancia, y por consiguiente, el número de asistentes fue bajando, contando solo con la presencia de los Midford, Madame Red y Michaelis.

Sebastian respiraba pesadamente, dubitativo de entrar o no en esa enorme casa. Hace días que había perdido contacto con esa casa, y con sus integrantes, a excepción de Vincent.

El ojirojo no quería verle la cara a esa mujer, por primera vez en muchos años. Había olvidado lo que era sentir ese desprecio por esa muchacha. Y por otro lado, tenía miedo.

Si, miedo de enfrentar a ese hermoso par de ojos azules. Era más que obvio que Ciel le había visto en esa escena tan comprometedora, de lo contrario… Los milagros si existían.

El abogado estaba aterrado, ya llevaba más de 20 minutos dentro de ese caro auto, meditando. Cada vez que su mano se acercaba a las llaves del auto, la retiraba inmediatamente. Dejándolas puestas en caso de arrepentirse.

Por más de 10 años, Sebastian había sido un ejemplo a seguir para Ciel, y eso el pelinegro lo tenía más que claro, Ciel jamás se cansaba de decírselo. Y ahora…

¿Ahora qué sería Michaelis para el niño? ¿Un traidor? ¿Un cínico? ¿Un bastardo?

Bueno, había más de mil opciones, y Michaelis estaba de acuerdo en que era cada una de ellas.

El teléfono del hombre comenzó a sonar, seguramente era Vincent preguntándole donde estaba y si traía las cervezas que le había pedido.

Sebastian dejó que el aparato sonara. Su amigo era el hombre más obvio del mundo, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en contestarle?

Sin embargo, su teléfono seguía sonando. El pelinegro no lo resistió más y se armó de valor para salir del auto. Tomó el paquete de cervezas y salió del auto con su teléfono y las llaves en mano.

Cada paso que daba era más forzado que el anterior, en verdad no quería entrar en esa casa. No quería lidiar con nadie en ella. Pero no había vuelta atrás, ya le había puesto alarma a su auto, y seguramente ya se habían enterado de su llegada.

Frente a la puerta, respiró hondo unos segundos, y tocó el timbre. Quien le recibió fue Frances Midford, hermana de Vincent. Esta le inspeccionó de pies a cabeza antes de saludarle. Siempre le llamó la atención ese hombre. Su forma de ser, su forma de vestir, siempre tan elegante. Su vestimenta de ese día era una camisa arremangada hasta los codos, un chaleco apretado azul, unos pantalones negros y sus típicos zapatos italianos. Y sus ojos… Si, a todo el mundo le llamaba la atención los ojos intensamente rojos de ese hombre. Le daban un aire peligroso, y misterioso.

- Hola Sebastian – saludó, sin ganas de sonar amable. El hombre ya estaba acostumbrado.

Frances traía puesto un vestido blanco con diseños naranjos, simple pero bastante costoso. Y su particular moño, prolijamente hecho.

- Perdón por la tardanza… - Sebastian mostró las cervezas con una sonrisa inocente – No es fácil conseguir la favorita de Vincent.

- Ya veo… Y supongo que salir del auto tampoco es fácil, ¿no? – inquirió burlona, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sebastian simplemente la miró, sin expresión en el rostro. Bueno… No le sorprendía que ella supiera que ya había llegado hace bastante, pero no se había dignado a entrar. La mujer siempre solía preocuparse de la ausencia de los demás.

Y además, nunca se había llevado bien con esa mujer.

Sebastian suspiró exhausto y sin mucho esfuerzo, se dirigió al jardín de la casa. Donde Vincent conversaba alegremente con su sobrino Edward, mientras sazonaba la carne antes de ponerla sobre la parrilla. El cabeza de los Phantomhive notó la presencia de su amigo al sentir como este carraspeó, tímido ante la presencia de Edward. Sebastian no tenía mucha comunicación con el muchacho ese, se llevaban bien… Dentro de lo poco que se conocían. Aún así, no era muy abierto con el joven.

Vincent sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro, otorgándole un abrazo muy apretado.

- Tardaste mucho, idiota – le reprochó divertido.

- Ya estoy aquí, ¿no es eso lo que cuenta? – Sebastian dejó las cervezas sobre una mesa cerca a la parrilla.

Inconscientemente, inspeccionó sus alrededores, en busca de su par de ojos favoritos.

- ¿Dónde está Ciel? – preguntó al no verle cerca.

- No lo sé – dijo Vincent, abriendo tres botellas de cerveza. Se acercó al pelinegro y le entregó la suya.

- Salió hace un par de horas, dijo que tenía planes con un amigo – mencionó Edward, recibiendo también su cerveza.

Sebastian le miró, curioso y extrañado. Ciel jamás faltaba a una parrillada familiar

- ¿Con… un amigo? – consultó con el joven, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza

- Si… Claude creo que se llamaba

_"Claude…"_

La sangre del ojirojo hirvió por sus venas, furioso de tan solo escuchar ese nombre. Claude Faustus, el mejor amigo de Ciel. Nunca le agradó ese tipo… **Y nunca lo haría**. No le gustaba la amistad que Ciel mantenía con ese sujeto. No le gustaba que ese sujeto tuviera la desfatachez de llamarse _"su mejor amigo_", que supiera todo de él, que pasara todo el día junto a él, que le hiciera reír, que le consolara, que fuera su confidente… **No lo soportaba**… No soportaba que estuviera siquiera a metros del niño. **_Su niño_**

- Ah… Que… Que bien… - dijo, tratando de camuflar su ira. Pero sus ganas de matar algo eran más fuertes, su mano le dolía de tanto apretar la botella de vidrio. Todo por intentar calmarse.

Edward le miró un tanto suspicaz por su reacción. Más no le dio tanta importancia.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de tirar la carne al fuego! – anunció Vincent, tomando la bandeja con carne y poniendo los trozos en la parrilla.

* * *

La tarde había transcurrido como cualquier otro sábado familiar para todos… Menos para Sebastian. El hombre no tenía ánimos de participar en nada, no si su peliazul no se encontraba presente. A penas había tocado su comida, no dirigía la palabra más que para pedir algo, o cuando se la pedían. Mientras todos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Sebastian intentaba alejarse del resto.

La noche cayó y Sebastian encontró refugio en la inmensa biblioteca de la familia Phantomhive, su lugar favorito en esa casa. Buscó un libro entre los enormes estantes, pero ninguno le llamó la atención. No fue hasta que decidió retirarse del lugar, resignado, que un libro le llamó la atención.

*******A la Luna. **

Era un libro corto, de no menos de 100 paginas. Estaba algo deteriorado, pero aun así Michaelis lo leyó.

La historia contaba acerca de dos médicos que trabajaban en una empresa, Sigmund Corp. Esta empresa utilizaba tecnología para implantar recuerdos en enfermos terminales para que estos cumplan sus sueños. Estos dos médicos seguían la historia de Johnny Wyles, cuyo único sueño era viajar a la Luna.

Al finalizar el libro, algo llamó la atención de Michaelis. Una nota en la última página.

_"Mi sueño… es amarle… Y hacerle feliz"_

- Sebastian

El mencionado alzó la vista, encontrándose con la figura de Rachel en la entrada de la biblioteca. Sebastian se levantó rápidamente, escondiendo el libro tras de si.

- Rachel – respondió él, preocupado por mantener el libro en secreto. Aunque tal vez no era un secreto para la mujer, tal vez ella había escrito eso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rachel se acercó a él, admirando el lugar.

- Quería estar solo…

- Ya me parecía… Bueno, a todos – le dijo, entretenida.

- Lamento si los incomodé de alguna forma, es solo que… No tenía muchas ganas de estar allá abajo – murmuró, apenado.

La mujer simplemente sonrió, enternecida de la actitud del hombre. Su paso se detuvo a centímetros del mayor. Le contempló embelesada. Hace mucho que no se sentía así con el pelinegro…

- Sebastian yo… Quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió la otra vez

El ojirojo le miró, borrando cualquier emoción de su rostro. La mujer había tocado un tema que él no quería recordar. Ni ahora… Ni nunca.

- Rachel, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo fríamente

- Pero Sebastian…

- Te dejé muy claro que eso jamás debió pasar – interrumpió – Me dejé llevar, pero eso no volverá a suceder…

El hombre sostuvo fuertemente el libro, y se encaminó a la salida. Definitivamente, la poca voluntad que le mantenía en esa casa se había esfumado. Ahora lo único que deseaba hacer, era salir de ahí. Escapar de la presencia de esa mujer.

Sebastian bajó las escaleras, tratando de que nadie le viera con el libro en la mano. Hizo una pequeña parada en su habitación improvisada que mantenía en la residencia y tomó un abrigo cualquiera, solo para guardar el libro. Y después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta principal.

**_Pero entonces…_**

* * *

Ciel había estado muy callado en el trayecto de vuelta a su hogar. Claude le miraba algo preocupado, definitivamente algo andaba mal en el pequeño. Nunca había estado tan… deprimido. En los últimos días, algo había cambiado en el humor del muchacho, estaba más melancólico, indiferente…** Lastimado.**

Faustus odiaba verle así, quería devuelta a su amigo, al pequeño sonriente, al juguetón. Al pequeño que él quería…

El sonido de una fiesta fue lo que apretó el corazón de Ciel, se estaba acercando a su hogar. Vaya cinismo de familia. El resto de los días todo era sombrío en esa casa, pero aun así se daban el lujo de aparentar felicidad frente a otros. _Ríe y el mundo entero reirá contigo; llora y llorarás sólo._ Si bien había encontrado una excusa para mantenerse fuera de esa casa por un largo tiempo, lo inevitable había llegado. Tendría que verle la cara a él… A ese hombre… Ya estaban ambos frente a la puerta del hogar, cuando Claude contempló el apesadumbrado semblante de su mejor amigo. Y entonces lo supo

- Ciel – le detuvo, tomando su muñeca – Si no quieres estar aquí, solo tienes que decírmelo

El menor le miró, sorprendido. Pero bajó la mirada de inmediato.

- Debo estar aquí… - musitó

- Podemos irnos si quieres, sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar a donde llegar… - le dijo Claude

Ciel observó al mayor, afligido.

- _Junto a mi,_ Ciel… - el menor abrió los ojos, pasmado.

Los ojos de Ciel eran como dos pequeñas ventanas al cielo, tan puros, tan mágicos. Aun cuando estos demostraban tristeza y soledad. Siempre lograban cautivar a quien les miraba.

Claude no lo resistió más, si, se arriesgaría por el muchacho. Apretó la muñeca de este y tomándole por la cintura, acercó al pequeño hacía él. La pena del menor era tanta, que Claude podía sentirla, ahí adentro de ese pequeño corazón, hiriendo. Las manos de Claude, frías pero seguras, se dirigieron al rostro del menor.

Ese niño no tenía idea de cuanto Claude le quería, de que todas las noches velaba por él, de que siempre le cuidaba. No tenía idea… De que el mayor vivía por él. Solo por él.

Sin ocultarlo más, Claude se fue acercando al rostro de Ciel. Con intensiones de demostrarle lo que sentía por él. Y Ciel no tenía intensiones de alejarse, de apartarle.

** _Pero entonces… La puerta principal se abrió._**

- ¿Ciel?

El ojiazul desvió la mirada de los ojos de Claude hacia la puerta. Encontrándose con esos ojos rojizos, impactados.

Sebastian observó la escena, bastante afectado. Era obvio que, si tan solo se hubiera demorado unos segundos en abrir la puerta, la escena hubiera sido otra… Una bastante peor…

- _Sebastian…_ - balbuceó el menor, completamente sonrojado. Alejándose de su amigo - ¡E-Es decir… T-Tío Sebastian! – se corrigió. Nunca le había llamado al hombre solo por su nombre - ¡Y-Yo… Yo no…!

- Lamento... Interrumpir – se disculpó el ojirojo, observando a ambos muchachos. Disimulando su decepción y desdicha bajo una amable sonrisa - Yo ya me iba retirando, por favor, discúlpenme – se excusó, tratando de abrirse camino entre ellos. Le dirigió una rápida mirada al menor, sin borrar su sonrisa. Pero al mirar a Claude, todo cambió. Una mirada seria y llena de desprecio fue una pequeña parte de lo que el mayor sentía por ese muchacho en esos momentos.

Fue un gran logro de su parte el no saltar sobre ese maldito y arrancarle con sus propias manos la cabeza. Quebrarle el cuello, estrangularlo sin piedad… Oh, si que sería placentero sentir a ese sujeto retorcerse de desesperación en busca de aire.

Pero no lo hizo… Decidió simplemente mostrar la otra mejilla, y sonreír.

Definitivamente, todo había cambiado entre el ojiazul y él. Ya nada sería igual…** Nada.**

* * *

*******To the Moon es un juego para PC, independiente que cuenta la historia de Johnny Wyles, un enfermo terminal que desea viajar a la luna, pero no sabe por qué. Es un juego de modalidad puzzle. Su historia es tan buena, llena de alegría y tristeza, que decidí integrarla al fic en forma de librito :3 **


	6. Capitulo 5: Enfrentando al demonio

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

**Bueno, al parecer, todo se va desmoronando en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Disfruten el capitulo.**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 5: **Enfrentando al demonio**

_Las hojas caían de los arboles, cansadas, rendidas. Dejando a los arboles desnudos, solo con sus ramas. El otoño casi acababa, pero el bosque aún mantenía ese color tan cálido, esa humedad que solo se percibe en esa temporada._

_El pelinegro observaba el cielo, perdiéndose en las nubes, en la brisa fría que le rodeaba._

_- Las nubes… - dijo la rubia a su lado, ambos recostados sobre el césped cubierto de hojas secas. – No importa que tan pequeñas o grandes sean… Siempre toman la forma que tú quieres…._

_El joven le miró de reojo y volvió nuevamente al cielo. Rachel tenía razón, siempre lograba ver en ella lo que él quisiera. Y por fortuna, siempre veía lo que más deseaba… A ella_

_- ¿Crees que uno pueda vivir en las nubes? – le preguntó la muchacha, cándida._

_- Mmh…. Yo ya lo hago – le respondió el ojirojo, sonriente. La chica le miró, enternecida. Se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su cuerpo. El muchacho mostró una mueca de disgusto por la incomodidad, pero el tenerle así de cerca lo valía._

_- ¿Qué se siente vivir en las nubes? – susurró ella, repasando los labios del pelinegro con su dedo índice, dibujando sobre ellos._

_El muchacho tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la muchacha._

_- Ven conmigo y lo sabrás… - Y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó._

* * *

Sebastian despertó exasperado. Pudo sentir como la respiración se le había terminado por unos segundos… Segundos en el que había soñado con ese beso.

3:27 am., eso marcaba su reloj.

Miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando su habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, y una brisa ligera entraba por ella, jugando con la cortina.

En medio de la tranquilidad de la noche, su respiración agitada era lo único que podía escuchar. Ese sueño… Aun después de tantos años, ese sueño se sentía más bien como una pesadilla.

El recuerdo de haberle besado se desvaneció entre humos por su mente, remplazando la imagen por otro par de ojos azules, cuyos labios estaban rozando los de un extraño de ojos dorados. Tan cerca… Y a la vez, tan lejos…

El pelinegro no lo resistió, y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Atemorizado, perdido en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Sabía que estaba solo, pero aun así, no quería que el mismo vacío le viera llorar.

_-_ _No… _- murmuró, mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos –_ No…_

_"Ciel…"_

* * *

- ¿Estás… Estás bromeando, verdad?

Vincent sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído.

- _No lo creo, Vincent. Ya no te queda nada en el banco, los préstamos ya fueron cobrados, y tu casa será hipotecada en 6 meses más. Y créeme, Vincent, los tipos del banco fueron piadosos al darte esos 6 meses._

Contestó el abogado de la familia, Russell Garret, quien acababa de salir de una junta con los agentes del banco de los Phantomhive.

Vincent no podía creerlo, toda la fortuna que había acumulado para su familia, se había ido… Solo quedaban los ingresos de su empresa, que por cierto iban cada vez peor.

No… ¿Qué haría? En tres años más, la empresa pasaría a manos de Ciel. Pero al ritmo en que iban saliendo las cosas… No habría empresa para ese entonces.

Los Phantomhive han sido, por generaciones, muy cuidadosos cuando se trataba de una herencia. Es por ello que todo miembro de la familia Phantomhive que recibiera ingresos debía respetar dos testamentos, uno propio, donde se determina el paradero de su riqueza como individuo al momento de morir, y el testamento de la familia, el cual ha regido por generaciones en la familia, desde la época Victoriana, donde el apellido Phantomhive surgió como uno poderoso y distinguido.

Este testamento pacta que cada heredero del cabeza de los Phantomhive estará a cargo de la empresa de la familia hasta sus 40 años, o hasta la mayoría de edad del siguiente heredero correspondiente. Vincent no estaba lejos de cumplir sus 40, pero sabía que la empresa pasaría a manos de Ciel más pronto de lo que termine su mandato.

Estaba perdido… Ya no tenía dinero, pronto no tendría casa. Y si alguien más sabía de esto, tampoco tendría esposa.

- Cuánto… - susurró Vincent

- _¿Disculpa?_

- ¡Cuánto hay en mi cuenta!

El abogado suspiró y tardo unos minutos en contestarle

- _Digamos… Unos 6 mil dólares_

- ¡¿6 mil dola-…?! – gritó horrorizado. Tapó su boca de inmediato, no quería que nadie se enterara - Mierda…

-_ Si…_ - suspiró Russell desde el otro lado – _Vincent, eres un imbécil._

- Si, si. Gracias por lo obvio. Mantenme informado – le ordenó

Y entonces colgó.

Vincent lanzó su teléfono hacia la cama y se recostó en ella. Demonios, ¿y ahora qué haría?

¿Cómo le explicaría a Rachel que lo perdió todo en las apuestas, en mantenerla, al mocoso, y a Hannah? Mierda, ¡Hannah!

- Mierda… ¿Cómo le explico? – meditó el peliazul, observando el techo.

- _¿Explicar qué, Vincent?_ – preguntó una voz desde la puerta. El adulto desvió la mirada, encontrándose con su esposa, de brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

**Se acabó…**

* * *

Ya iban tres semanas, tres semanas desde que Sebastian había perdido contacto total con todo miembro de la familia Phantomhive. Había creado una nueva rutina de vida. De la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la licorería, y de la licorería a casa. Así pasaba sus días el abogado. Por las mañanas con resaca, por las tardes encerrado en su oficina, trabajando, con una caja de aspirinas en su escritorio. Y por las noches, borracho.

No había nada mejor que emborracharse escuchando un vinilo de Elvis Presley. Tal vez era mucho alcohol, o tal vez su corazón era el enfermo, pero la aterciopelada voz del Rey podía sonar verdaderamente deprimente para el ojirojo en ciertas ocasiones. Y eso era justo lo que él quería. Quería hundirse en su tristeza, y no salir de ahí jamás.

Pero, ese día, Sebastian había decidido no emborracharse tan temprano. No había ido a trabajar, afuera el clima era un desastre, por lo que decidió cerrar las cortinas, encender el tocadiscos y, milagrosamente, tomar una pequeña taza de café. Era perfecto, si afuera estaba lloviendo, debía tomar café, eso era parte de su rutina, no importaba cuantas veces la cambiara, eso siempre se mantenía.

El hombre cerró los ojos, y se perdió entre la melodía de God only knows, de The Beach Boys, si bien Elvis era su compañero de borracheras, Michaelis prefería algo más mágico para su café de días lluviosos.

De pronto, el pelinegro se encontró nuevamente en el interior de su mente. Saltando de recuerdo en recuerdo, y como buen masoquista, llegó precisamente a _ese_ recuerdo. Aquella noche, en que pudo escuchar como su corazón se partió en dos.

Pero, ¿qué no era eso lo que merecía? Lo más probable era que Ciel le haya visto con Rachel esa mañana. Entonces, ¿ese era su castigo? ¿Ver como su hermoso par de ojos azules, su secreto, su deseo, estaba a punto de pertenecerle a otro?

_Como pecas pagas, _dicen por ahí…

Entre tanto pensamiento, Sebastian tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su teléfono estaba sonando. Molesto por la interrupción, decidió contestar de mala gana

- Diga – dijo, cargando la voz. Pero nadie respondió. Tal vez había contestado demasiado rudo - ¿Diga? – repitió, suavizando la voz, pero una vez más, nadie respondía.

Convencido de que había sido una broma, o tal vez el emisor se había dado cuenta de su error al llamar, decidió colgar. Sin embargo…

- ¿_Sebastian…_? – susurró una voz, suave y atemorizada. El hombre se detuvo en seco, y volvió a poner el teléfono junto a su oído. Esa voz… ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Quién es? – consultó. Silencio nuevamente. Luego, un suspiro.

- _E-Es…_ - un silencio una vez más – _Ciel…_

¿Ciel…? ¿Su Ciel? Jamás había recibido una llamada del menor. Nunca se metía en problemas, y tampoco era necesaria una llamada, el pelinegro siempre estaba junto al menor… Bueno, eso era antes de alejarse de esa casa. Además, el ojirojo ni siquiera sabía que el pequeño tenía su número.

Alegría, gozo, una apretada deliciosa al corazón fue lo que sintió Michaelis al escuchar su nombre. Pero entonces recordó lo obvio, el menor nunca llama. ¿Acaso… le había sucedido algo? Oh dios, por favor…

- ¿Ciel? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – interrogó, controlando se desesperación. Silencio otra vez. ¡Maldita sea, contesta niño!

-_ S-Si… Estoy bien… Es solo que…_ - el muchacho dudó en hablar. ¿Había sido una buena idea el llamarle? –_ Es que… Está lloviendo muy fuerte y… Ya no me queda dinero para el autobús y…_ - su voz sonaba temblorosa – _Y… Yo… Yo te llamé porque creí que tal vez… Podría decirle a mi padre que hoy llegaría tarde a casa… Yo… Tal vez me demore mucho en conseguir dinero par-_

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el mayor, sin dejarle terminar

- _Ehm… En una cabina telefónica…_

- ¿Cerca de la escuela?

- _N-No… Yo no… Ya me alejé bastante de la escuela_ – dijo el menor, tímido

- ¿Dónde estás exactamente, Ciel? – el adulto se estaba preocupando bastante. Una vez más, silencio. ¿Qué le sucedía al mocoso?

- _Estoy cerca de… Del centro comercial…_

- No te muevas, iré por ti

-_ ¡No!_ – le gritó - _¡Solo llama a mi padre!_

- ¡Estás loco, Ciel! ¡Afuera hay una horrible tormenta! ¡¿Crees que te dejaré volver solo a casa?! – vociferó, indignado. El menor no dijo nada. No quería decir nada, en el fondo… También quería verle – Quédate donde estás, Ciel. Iré por ti. Llegaré pronto, lo prometo

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelinegro ya tenía puesto su abrigo y se dirigía al garaje con las llaves de su auto. El clima era horrible, el frío era tremendo. Y su niño estaba desprotegido bajo la lluvia.

Entró y encendió el auto, acelerando hasta el fondo. No se demoró nada en tomar la autopista hasta el centro comercial. Niño tonto, ¿qué hacía tan lejos de casa en un día así?

Sebastian tomó la salida hasta el centro comercial, donde se encontraban las cabinas telefónicas. Cuando logró divisar a los lejos una figura delgada, pequeña y totalmente empapada dentro de una de las cabinas, aceleró. Cuando ya estuvo seguro de que aquella figura era el pequeño, estacionó cerca.

- ¡Ciel! – gritó, saliendo del auto rápidamente. El niño solo le miraba, temeroso de salir de la cabina – Vamos, entra al auto – le dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Ciel observó al mayor con ojos apagados, luego miró el auto y se negó.

- ¡Ciel! ¡Sube al auto! – le ordenó Michaelis, mojándose bajo la lluvia. Pero el menor se negaba.

Sebastian no tenía tiempo para caprichos del menor, su ropa estaba completamente mojada al igual que la del menor, y si seguían más tiempo ahí, ambos agarrarían un resfriado.

El adulto, molesto, abrió la puerta de la cabina telefónica y tomó al niño en brazos

- ¡¿Oye qué hac-…?!

- ¡Cállate! – bramó el mayor, más que furioso - ¡¿Crees que vine hasta acá solo para ver como te niegas a salir de este lugar?! ¡Te puedes enfermar, Ciel!

El menor respiró agitado, observando esos ojos rojos, esos ojos enfurecidos. Le tuvo miedo, si. Tuvo miedo de ir con el pelinegro, pero no podía hacer nada, ya estaba en sus brazos.

El mayor lo depositó en el auto, y ambos se dirigieron a casa de Sebastian.

* * *

- Toma, bebe esto. – Sebastian le ofreció una taza de leche caliente y miel. Tal y como al menor le gustaba.

La ropa de Sebastian y Ciel yacían junto a la chimenea, secándose. Mientras tanto, el mayor estaba usando una camiseta negra y unos jeans algo gastados, totalmente diferentes a su estilo. No había ropa para el menor, así que Sebastian le facilitó una de sus camisas, la cual le quedaba bastante grande. Podría pasar desapercibida como una camisola de dormir.

Ciel contempló la taza y el vapor que salía de ella. No pudo negarse al sentir el exquisito olor a miel que emanaba de ella, y la aceptó.

El ojiazul no recordaba la última vez que había estado en casa de Sebastian. No recordaba lo amplia, elegante y reconfortante que era.

- Vaya… Tú ropa sigue muy mojada – comentó el mayor.

Ciel tomó un sorbo de su leche y miró hacía el fuego de la chimenea. El color de las flamas, era como mirar directo a los ojos de Sebastian.

_"- Sebastian… - le escuchó gemir a su madre. El ojirojo devoraba su pecho con fiereza, sin quitarle la vista de encima. _

_¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿En verdad su tío… estaba haciéndole eso a su madre?_

_Ciel no pudo seguir observando esa imagen, su mirada se nubló, dándole paso a las lagrimas. Entonces recordó la cámara, siguió las instrucciones de su padre y abrió la pequeña estantería bajo las escaleras, ahí estaba. La tomó y corrió hacia la puerta principal._

_Las lágrimas no se detenían, y algo hizo presión en el pecho de Ciel, el aire se le iba del cuerpo. Abandonó la casa e ignoró el dolor que sentía, huyendo del lugar. Corriendo sin dirección._

_Ya había recorrido 6 calles, hasta que la presión de su pecho fue más fuerte, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, tratando de respirar. No podía ver nada, las lágrimas obstaculizaban su vista._

_"Sebastian…" la forma en que esa… __**Esa perra**__ gimió de placer ese nombre._

_Ciel posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, tratando de calmarse. Pero la presión que sentía era horrible, ya no solo le incomodaba, ahora le ardía._

_¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué?_

_- No…_

_¿Por qué él? De todas las personas del mundo…_

_… ¿Por qué Sebastian?"_

- Sebastian – le llamó, sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos, tratando de conseguir algo de calor

El mayor se giró y dejó la ropa del menor nuevamente junto a la chimenea.

¿Por qué ya no le llamaba tío? Se preguntó Sebastian, pero no fue necesario pensarlo más. Él nunca había sido su tío, ¿para qué seguir con ello? Ciel no estaba en la obligación de llamarle así, y al parecer, por fin se había dado cuenta de ello.

- ¿Pasa algo? – consultó el abogado, con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ciel le miraban intensamente, ese hermoso mar azul pronto se convirtió en el abismo de Michaelis.

- **¿Te acostaste con mi madre?** – interrogó, frío, serio. Sin emociones, pues ya no le quedaban muchas.

Y la pregunta del millón, por fin había sido revelada.


	7. Capitulo 6: El sueño

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 6: **El sueño**

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, impacientando a Ciel y arrinconando a Sebastian. El mayor sabía que tarde o temprano, debía explicarle todo al menor… Y bueno, tampoco esperaba que fuera en otra ocasión.

- No me acosté con tu madre – respondió, curvando sus labios en una tenue sonrisa

- **¡Mentiroso!** – bramó Ciel –** ¡Los vi, Sebastian! ¡Vi como…!** – y se detuvo. ¿Cómo describir lo que vio? ¿Cómo decir las cosas que ese hombre le hizo a… a Rachel?

- ¿Viste qué…? – le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos

- No juegues conmigo, Sebastian. ¡Te dije que ya no soy un niño!** ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡¿Tuviste o no sexo con mi madre?!**

La pregunta tan directa fue un golpe duro para el mayor. Pasó su mano por su cabello húmedo, algo cansado de tanto griterío. En verdad el muchacho estaba siendo ruidoso.

- No, Ciel.

- **¡¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme?!**

- ¿Qué? – Sebastian sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿por qué el muchacho le contradecía?

- **¡Confié en ti, Sebastian! ¡Siempre lo hice! ¡¿Y ahora te atreves a mentirme en la cara?! ¡Di la verdad, imbécil!** – le gritó. Levantándose con violencia del sofá para dirigirse hacia el mayor - **¡Di lo que quiero escuchar!**

- Lo que quieres escuchar, jamás pasó - respondió Sebastian, en tono neutral. No había razón para perder la calma. O al menos, no por ahora.

- ¡Tú…! – Ciel lanzó la taza de leche al suelo, destrozándola por completo. Sebastian enarcó una ceja ante su actuar. El peliazul no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta el ojirojo, dispuesto a golpearle. Pero no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre Sebastian. El mayor era más fuerte, y quedó comprobado cuando sin mayor esfuerzo, Sebastian le detuvo, sosteniéndole de las manos y le hizo caer al suelo, posicionando sobre el menor.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ciel? – se quejó, tratando de reprimirlo. Pero este se resistía, e intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

- **¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldito!**

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – le preguntó suavemente. Ciel dejó de pelear al escuchar el tono de su voz, y la expresión de pesar en el rostro del mayor.

Sebastian se mordió el labio y aflojó el agarre, liberando al muchacho.

- No me acosté con tu madre, Ciel. No pude… No fui capaz… Esa es la verdad

Ciel se incorporó del suelo, sentándose junto a Sebastian. Era cierto que el menor podía tener cambios muy drásticos de humor con solo una palabra, y al parecer, Sebastian había dicho lo necesario para tranquilizarle.

- ¿No fuiste capaz? Pero yo…

- Lo que sea que hayas visto – le interrumpió – Créeme, no fue más allá de eso. Algo me detuvo…

El pelinegro no quería seguir hablando, no quería dar a conocer su horrible secreto, su horrible obsesión.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Sebastian cerró los ojos, y sonrió. Seguramente si veía el inocente rostro del muchacho, terminaría diciéndole todo y pidiéndole perdón por tanto pecado cometido.

- Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres?

- Sebastian… - musitó el pequeño.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro del niño más hermoso del mundo. Esa expresión de ternura, esos ojos grandes y centelleantes, esas mejillas exquisitamente sonrosadas. El mayor se maldijo internamente por haberle dirigido la mirada, ahora lidiaba con una prominente erección en los pantalones. Su cuerpo ni siquiera le daba un descanso en los momentos más críticos.

- Ciel yo… - farfulló, hechizado ante el bello semblante del niño – Yo…

- ¿Sebastian…? – el mencionado seguía observándole, embelesado. ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza? - ¿Qué es eso…?

El pelinegro volvió en si, al ver que el niño apuntaba directamente a su entrepierna.

- ¡Ah! ¡N-No es nada! – gritó avergonzado, levantándose abruptamente del piso y escondiéndose del menor.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldito libido!

Y entonces, su teléfono sonó. ¡Dios es grande! El mayor tuvo una excusa para alejarse de la vista del menor.

- ¿Diga?

- _¡¿Cómo es posible Vincent?! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un maldito! – _se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Sebastian alejó el teléfono de su oído, el alboroto era horrible desde el teléfono - _¿Sebastian?_ – alcanzó a escuchar, sin duda era su amigo, completamente asustado

- ¿Vincent, que sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?

- _¿Sabes dónde está Ciel?_ – le pregunto, ignorando completamente lo anterior

Sebastian giró y observó al pequeño, que yacía recogiendo los trozos de la pobre taza.

- Si… Está aquí, conmigo. No tenía como llegar a casa y estaba empapado, así que lo recogí y estoy secando su ropa. Si quieres voy a dejarl-…

- _No_ – le frenó, asustado – _No… Sebastian por favor… Si puedes… Tenerlo ahí por unos días_

- ¡¿Qué?!

- _Sebastian por favor… solo escucha a Rachel_

Y era verdad, el escandalo que estaba haciendo la mujer era aterrador. Escuchar las palabras de Vincent era difícil, por el griterío y el miedo de Vincent que provocaba una voz más sumisa en el hombre.

Sebastian masajeó su entrecejo. Ya de por si era difícil estar a metros del menor sin que su amigo reclamara por salir del pantalón y ahora Vincent quería dejarle a cargo del niño, quién sabe por cuanto…

Ya se lo podía imaginar. Tratando de cuidar al menor mientras escondía de alguna forma su dura erección… Todos los días.

Meditando la situación, no se dio cuenta de que Vincent le estaba hablando, hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo quebrarse contra el suelo. Sebastian observó al menor, pero Ciel no había hecho nada… O sea que…

- _¡Estás loca mujer! ¡Loca! ¡Casi me matas!_ – bramó Vincent, desesperado.

- _¡Pues yo no fallo dos veces! ¡Muere bastardo!_ – y el sonido de algo rompiéndose nuevamente contra el suelo se escuchó por el teléfono.

Bueno, eso soluciona las cosas, Sebastian cuidaría del menor.

* * *

En la calma de la noche, solo la flama consumiendo los leños iluminaba sus rostros. La lluvia había cesado, la ropa se había secado. Pero a ellos no le importo.

En medio del silencio, Ciel y Sebastian tomaban el té como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus sorbos eran sincronizados, al igual que las miradas hacia la chimenea.

- Entonces… ¿No me dirás el motivo? – habló el ojiazul, manteniendo la mirada fija en el fuego.

Ambos le dieron un sorbo al té, y un suspiró salió de sus bocas. La temperatura del té era lo bastante alta como para dejar ver vapor salir de sus bocas incluso ya digerido el liquido

- Es difícil, ¿sabes? – le contestó, sosteniendo con ambas manos la taza.

- Podría facilitártelo

- No lo entenderías

- Podrías explicármelo

- **No me perdonarías** – sentenció el mayor. Dándole un largo sorbo al té.

El menor le observó, confundido.

- … _Podría intentarlo_ – murmuró, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

El abogado exhaló agotado. Podía ser duro con él, negarse a decirle y punto. Pero sabía que el muchacho no se rendiría. Y aun debía soportarlos unos días más.

- Ciel… ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con todo tu corazón?

El joven miró su té, el vapor que salía de él, el delicioso aroma tan perfumado.

- Si…

- ¿Aun cuando sabes que jamás podrá ser tuyo?

El muchacho guardó silencio. Sus mejillas tomaron de pronto un sonrosado color. Abochornado, trató de mantener la mirada fija en su té, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la camisa de Sebastian. ¡Maldición! La prenda tenía impregnado el perfume de Sebastian.

- Bueno… Yo sí… Duele desearle, duele saber que jamás podré tener lo que quiero… Pero aun así, no dejo de desearle – le explicó Michaelis, bebiendo un poco de su té.

Ciel le contempló, algo decepcionado. Vaya, ahora comprendía todo.

- Sebastian… Tú… ¿Deseas a mi madre?

El pelinegro sonrió y sostuvo el té entre sus manos. Admiró al menor, conmovido por su timidez.

Dios, ¿había algo más hermoso en esta tierra que ese chiquillo? No, él era único. Nada se le comparaba en belleza, pensó el mayor.

- No, Ciel – su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Estaba seguro de que Ciel era capaz de oírlo – Te deseo a ti.

El peliazul abrió los ojos, sobrecogido. Su sonrojo ya no era tenue, era más que notorio. La vergüenza quemaba su rostro, y no podía ocultarlo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien?

El té de pronto pasó a segundo plano, así como el calor de la chimenea y el vivo color escarlata del fuego, ahora… La prioridad de Ciel era otro escarlata.

Los ojos de Sebastian se habían posado sobre los suyos, expectantes, completamente a merced de lo que el peliazul pudiera decir o hacer. Pero Ciel no lo resistió, y evitó esa mirada tan penetrante.

- Adelante… - susurró el ojirojo, muy cerca de su rostro – Si vas a odiarme, a insultarme, o incluso a sacarme de tu vida, hazlo… Ahora es el momento.

¿Odiarle? Pensó el peliazul.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, del encuentro con su madre y de ser cómplice del engaño de su padre, Ciel no le odiaba… Nunca lo haría. Nunca podría

Sebastian ya pertenecía a su vida, ¿cómo odiar una parte de ti? ¿Por dónde empezar?

Ese hombre era lo más cercano que tenía de un padre, **UN PADRE**. Pero… No lo era, no era su padre, ni su tío. Era solo un hombre que le comprendía, que le cuidaba… Que siempre le apoyaba.

Sin duda, lo que había dicho Michaelis le afectó bastante… Le deseaba, ese hombre le deseaba. ¿Como persona o como cuerpo? ¿Como niño o como adolescente? ¿Como hombre o como intento de mujer? Vamos, incluso el ojiazul sabía que su apariencia no era muy masculina que digamos, de hecho, solo bastaba con ponerle una peluca y podría pasar desapercibida como una muchacha en pleno apogeo de juventud.

Ese hombre, ese perfecto hombre le deseaba. ¿Por qué le deseaba? Ciel no contaba con nada a su favor. Sebastian era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer, era alto, de facciones perfectas, ojos cautivantes, un físico perfecto y envidiable, él mismo lo había comprobado. Y bueno… sus otros atributos eran desconocidos para el menor pero, el abogado era el sueño de toda mujer, incluso de todo hombre… ¿por qué rebajarse a un niñito como él?

¿Acaso era pedófilo? La idea le invadió de terror. Ese hombre le había visto tantas veces desnudo… Pero jamás había intentado hacerle algo. No era pedófilo… No… Además, él ya tenía 15 y el mayor podía estar en su derecho de mirarle de otra forma… ¿no?

Maldición, tantas preguntas apelotonadas en su cabeza, una tras otra, sin descanso. Y todo ocurría en milésimas de segundos, mientras el pelinegro observaba al menor, esperando algo… Una palabra, un golpe, lo que sea.

- Yo… - por fin articuló el menor.

¿De quién enamorarse? _¿Del padre, del tío o del amigo?_

… ¿Enamorarse? ¿En verdad podría llegar a sentir algo por Sebastian?

Pero… ¿Qué tal si ya lo sentía? Algo había cambiado en el corazón del muchacho. Sebastian ya no le era el mismo, su aroma había tomado otro significado, su cercanía ya no le provocaba seguridad, solo le confundía más, sus ojos le hipnotizaban, su voz lo hacía volar lejos, a un lugar donde todo era de ensueño.

Había llorado por él, todo este tiempo había sufrido por él… Entonces… ¿En verdad le amaba?

- Yo… - intentó mirarle, de verdad lo intentó. Pero no sabía que sentiría al hacerlo. Qué clase de caos se desataría en su mente. Ya tenía uno… No deseaba otro.

Sus mejillas ardían de rubor, su corazón era un desastre, y su mente peor. De pronto sintió miedo, luego alegría, después desesperación… ¿Qué haría?

- Ciel… - le llamó. No… ¡No! Escuchar su voz, su agradable voz, lo empeoraba todo.

Y justo como predijo, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Los largos dedos de Sebastian se apoderaron suavemente de la barbilla de Ciel, obligándole a mirarle.

Fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando el cielo y el infierno se juntaron. Se vieron frente a frente, sin temor, sin secretos, deseosos por oír la voz del otro. Y Ciel por fin lo supo…

- Sebastian… _¿podrías cumplir mi sueño?_ – le pidió, bajito. Alunando por la cercanía entre ellos.

- ¿Tu sueño?

- Si… - le dijo – Mi sueño… es amar… y hacer feliz a alguien… ¿Podrías ser tu _ese_ alguien?

Sebastian sonrió emocionado, y acarició la ruborizada mejilla del menor con la yema de sus dedos, temiendo romper aquella delicada piel de porcelana.

- Si, Ciel… Cumpliré tu sueño – musitó, solo para él – Seré _tú_ alguien…

Y sin aplazarlo más, sin rogar un minuto más, Sebastian selló sus labios con los de su pequeño. Deseoso de sentir su sabor, la tersura y calidez de sus labios, la inexperta boca del menor. Quería sentirlo, lo quería suyo. **Para él, solo para él.**

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que he estado bastante tiempo bajo unas cuantas declaraciones de propiedad intelectual (?) pero no más señores... Supongo que ahora que voy a desnudar a mis personajes, debemos conocernos, no?**

**Si! Damas y... y... bueno si hay algún hombre me avisan...**

**Porque el rating lo pide... en el próximo capitulo tenemos LEMON poom poom pooooooooooooom**

**Dele que dele toda la noche, hasta que choque el hueso 1313**

**Bien, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo... De hecho, hasta yo sabía que ya era hora de un beso, UN MISERO BESO.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que será en varios días más, no es fácil escribir lemon ya empiezan las clases para mi... so... es todo un misterio el cuando lo subiré :O pero bueh...**

** Adiosito! :3 gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews! :D**

Lil Joker.


	8. Capitulo 7: El cielo

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 7: **El cielo**

Vincent fumaba un cigarrillo en el jardín de su hogar, mientras su esposa… O mejor dicho, ex esposa, preparaba sus cosas en algunas maletas, lanzando improperios dirigidos hacia ese hombre.

El peliazul intentaba ignorar la irritante voz de esa mujer, y su vocabulario de camionera, solo para poder terminar tranquilo su cigarrillo. Este era el cuarto que llevaba tan solo en 7 minutos. De alguna forma tenía que distraerse del dolor que le provocaban aquellas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Rachel si que había sido ruda.

Bueno… Así habían acabado 15 años de matrimonio. Golpes, objetos lanzados cuerpo a cuerpo, insultos, griterío, engaños, etc.

Aunque, Phantomhive sabía que el matrimonio había terminado ya hace mucho, desde que conoció a Hannah… Y lo que había sucedido hace algunos minutos, simplemente había sido el acto culmine de ese desgastado amorío.

Pero… **¿en verdad hubo amor?**

* * *

El fuego ya había consumido casi todo el leño en la chimenea. Sebastian contemplaba las flamas, hipnotizado. Mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor con parsimonia, mientras este dormía plácidamente, reposando su cabeza en el regazo del mayor.

Cada cierto tiempo, Michaelis relamía sus labios, degustando una y otra vez del vestigio del sabor dulce como caramelo que poseían los besos de Ciel.

¿En verdad esto estaba ocurriendo? Todo parecía un sueño para el pelinegro. Su más oscuro secreto se había convertido en una hermosa realidad.

Por fin había probado esos labios… Esos apetitosos labios… Y sabía que eso era solo el comienzo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le interrumpió una voz.

El mayor bajó la mirada, encontrándose con ese somnoliento par de zafiros. Michaelis sonrió, totalmente embelesado por la ternura del niño.

- Creí que estabas dormido – dijo, sorprendido.

- Tus piernas no son muy cómodas – le comentó el pequeño.

Sebastian le sonrió, y llevó su mano a su propio pecho.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas - Su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, apartándola de su pecho.

Ciel admiraba la mano de Sebastian con una curiosidad de niño pequeño. Le parecía una mano muy grande en comparación a la suya.

Y entonces el pelinegro tuvo una rara sensación en la parte baja de su abdomen, y su bóxer comenzó a ser más apretado de lo normal.

Entre la erección y el rostro infantil de Ciel, Sebastian sintió… ¿Miedo?

Si, eso era, miedo. Miedo de sus acciones, de sus pensamientos.

Quizás Ciel podía tener 15 años, pero aún mantenía esa aura de un pequeño de 5 años. ¿Cómo desear de esa manera a un niño que podría ser su propio hijo? ¿En verdad Sebastian era capaz de hacerle eso al muchacho? ¿En verdad quería arruinarle la vida?

- Sebastian… - susurró Ciel, sobre los labios del mayor.

Esa pequeña y cálida boquita estaba a solo un centímetro de la suya, y Sebastian quería poseerla, explorarla, saborearla hasta el último rincón. No pudo controlarse, y atrapó esos suaves labios entre los suyos, sintiendo ese acaramelado sabor una vez más.

**Ese niño sería su golosina favorita.**

* * *

- ¿Quebrado? – preguntó Hannah, mientras le preparaba un café a Vincent.

- Así es… Ya no tengo ningún centavo… - declaró el hombre, cruzándose de brazos junto a ella. Examinando a esa mujer… y a su delicioso cuerpo.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó Rachel? – dijo la mujer, a medida que repartía las cucharadas de café instantáneo en ambas tazas.

El hombre sonrió altivo y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás, aferrándose a su cintura mientras ella servía el agua hervida en las tazas. El intenso aroma del café invadió el olfato del mayor, pero este prefirió esconder su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, disfrutando de la fragancia de su perfume, y degustando de la piel de la mujer.

- Digamos que… _estoy divorciado_ – le respondió, lamiendo su cuello.

La mujer lanzó un leve gemido, acercándose más al mayor para intensificar la caricia.

Vincent la tomó de las caderas y se la llevó consigo hacia la mesa, depositándola sobre esta, besando y mordiendo sus labios.

- Supongo que el café tendrá que esperar – se burló la muchacha, aferrándose a los hombros de Phantomhive. Este solo gruñó y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuello.

* * *

Ciel observó a través de la ventana como la noche se apoderaba de cada rincón del cielo, y la Luna era la protagonista del firmamento, acompañada de su sequito de extintas estrellas.

Durante mucho tiempo, la Luna había sido enemiga de Ciel. Ella se burló de su soledad, de su llanto, de su debilidad, por mucho tiempo. Recordándole que por las noches, todo era peor, todo era más sombrío, todo era sufrimiento… si estabas solo.

Pero en ese momento, la Luna parecía sonreírle a Ciel, iluminando su mundo. Ciel había hecho una nueva amiga.

¿Acaso así se sentía ser amado? Se preguntó Ciel.

¿Acaso el amor te hace amigo del sol y de la luna. Del día y de la noche? ¿Acaso el amor te hace filosofo? ¿El amor te hace poeta? ¿El amor te hace un apasionado a la vida?

¿Así era el amor? ¿Así de fuerte, mágico, puro?

¿Acaso… esto era amor?

Ciel no sabía cómo explicarlo, no sabía como definirlo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba sintiendo lo correcto… Pero si sabía, que al mirar esos ojos rojos, algo cambiaba en él. Algo se rompía, algo moría, pero a la vez, algo nuevo y hermoso nacía. Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

Ciel se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia la cocina, donde encontró al culpable de ese _algo _preparando la salsa para la lasaña que justamente al menor se le había antojado.

- Huele bien – halagó el menor, acercándose al pelinegro con una cuchara en mano. Sebastian se apartó un poco de la cacerola y dejó que su niño le diera una probada a la salsa - ¡Y también sabe bien! – reconoció el menor, relamiendo sus labios.

Sebastian tomó al menor por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó hacia él, besándole apasionadamente, repasando los belfos del menor con su lengua. Ciel sintió sus mejillas arder ante la acción de Sebastian e intentó esconder su timidez, bajando la mirada cuando el mayor le soltó de su agarre.

- Tienes razón… - le dijo Sebastian, mordiendo su labio inferior de manera seductora – Si que sabe bien...

Y luego volvió a la cacerola, como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejando a un niño con ganas de seguir explorando esa adictiva forma de demostrar amor. Los besos de Sebastian… Nunca había besado a alguien, pero sabía que la forma de besar de ese hombre era única. Sabía que nadie nunca besaría como él.

* * *

Dos, tres, cuatros botellas vino tiradas en el piso. La copa vacía, la casa hecha trizas, y una mujer sentada en un rincón del hogar, rodeada de recuerdos hechos pedazos. La oscuridad era testigo de cuantas lagrimas esa mujer derramó, de cuantos gritos liberó, de cuanto golpeó y destrozó. Y ahora, mirando a un punto fijo entre la negrura, Rachel dejó caer su copa y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, abrazándolas.

Lo había perdido todo, su dinero, su esposo, su hogar, su cordura. Ya no quedaba nada, ya ni siquiera Ciel le pertenecía, le había perdido hace mucho.

Si tan solo… Lo hubiera elegido a _él_… Si tan solo hubiera seguido sus sentimientos… Nada de esto estaría pensando…

Tal vez, hubiera sido feliz con _él._

_"- Debo pensar en mi futuro… No puedo seguir viviendo de promesas, ni de sueños… - musitó, bajando la mirada – Esa no es la vida que deseo…_

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dejar al pelinegro solo. En verdad lo estaba haciendo, estaba abandonando ese amor por algo mejor. _

_Pero el muchacho la detuvo, y la miró con ojos vidriosos. _

_- ¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres? – le preguntó, a punto de quebrarse. El ojirojo tenía la esperanza de que un "no" saliera de esos labios, al menos así sabría que ese amor seguía vivo. Y que podría salvarse. Pero…_

_- Tengo un plan para vivir… __**Y tú no estás en él**__… - declaró, firme a su decisión - No de esta forma, Sebastian. _

_Y soltándose de su agarre, se alejó de él para siempre. Se alejó de su amor, y de las consecuencias que ese juvenil romance traería. Se alejó…"_

… **Para cometer el peor error de todos. **

* * *

La Luna estaba alta, una ligera brisa entraba por su ventana, recorriéndole el cuerpo. Por horas intentó conciliar el sueño, pero no lograba siquiera mantener sus ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo. Le inquietaba la idea de dormir, le inquietaba cerrar los ojos y despertar sin poder recordar el sabor de esos labios…

Todo era muy bueno para ser verdad, todo lo estaba saliendo muy bien, y ese era un motivo suficiente como para sospechar que nada era real.

¿En verdad Ciel le había correspondido sus sentimientos?

… ¿En verdad… le amaba de la misma forma?

Sebastian se sentó en su cama, resignado. No quería pensar en nada, su propia mente lo llevaba a la desesperación. La gente no lo sabía, pero él podía llegar a ser un hombre bastante inestable, inseguro y deprimido. Se las arreglaba para controlar sus emociones, sus problemas, pero situaciones como esta desataban su faceta más voluble.

El hombre se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a salir de su habitación. No permanecería más tiempo ahí, si no podía dormir, ¿qué más daba?

Al abrir la puerta solo pudo avanzar dos pasos, pues se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño junto a él.

- ¿Ciel? – consultó, distinguiéndolo muy bien esos ojos azules aún en la oscuridad. El pequeño parecía nervioso - ¿Qué sucede?

- Y-Yo… - titubeó. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa del mayor que aún estaba usando – Yo…

- ¿Te pasa algo? – el mayor se acercó a Ciel, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

El ojiazul le miró, con desesperación. Sebastian se asustó al verle.

- ¿Ciel?

- Ayúdame – le pidió este, con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… Yo no… - bajó la mirada, escondiendo su rostro tras sus largos mechones de cabello – ¡Yo no sé cómo amar a alguien!

Sebastian se sorprendió al escucharle. ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿No sabes?

- Yo jamás he amado a alguien… - confesó – Yo nunca había besado a alguien, tampoco he dormido con alguien… No sé cuándo se debe ser feliz, ni cuándo se debe sufrir por alguien... Yo…

Su corazón se oprimía a cada palabra que decía, estas se ahogaban en su llanto. El chico en verdad estaba desesperado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- Yo solo pensaba en ti… Siempre lo hacía. ¿Eso es amar? – susurró, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos – No sé si te amaba… no sé si ahora lo hago… Tengo miedo de estar haciéndolo mal…

Sebastian escuchó atento todo lo que el menor dijo. Cada gimoteo, cada palabra envuelta en angustia. Y todo le dolió, cada lágrima derramada por el menor le dolió.

Sin decir nada, se agachó para estar a la altura del muchacho, y secó sus lágrimas, tocando su rostro en una frágil caricia. Le tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándole con ternura. Quería protegerlo, de su tristeza, de su incertidumbre, de su corazón… La mente y el corazón podían ser muy crueles, atormentándote con interminables dudas y dolorosos recuerdos a la medianoche.

Ciel escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sebastian, disfrutando del agradable aroma de la piel del mayor, de la reconfortante cercanía, y de lo seguro que se sentía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sientes ahora? – preguntó el ojirojo.

Ciel cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón. Un latido que solo la cercanía de ese hombre le provocaba.

- Amar no se trata de a cuantos has besado, no se tratar de escoger qué sentir o de hacerlo bien o mal… Se trata de esto – musitó el pelinegro junto a su oído – De momentos así. Debes dejar de pensar… Y sentir. No amas con esto – el mayor acarició la cabeza de Ciel, después tomó la mano izquierda del muchacho y la guio hasta su pecho, dándole a conocer sus latidos al peliazul – Amas con esto…

Ciel sintió aquel órgano palpitar al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

- No tienes que amarme ahora… Pero te juro, que haré hasta lo imposible para que lo hagas algún día. Lo intentaré cada día, a cada hora… Hasta que me ames.

El ojiazul abrazó con fuerza al ojirojo, con necesidad, con querer. Y buscó sus labios, para fundirse en un beso que prometía un "_te amaré_" en silencio. Sebastian respondió gustoso al beso, probando esos labios, el sabor de su niño. _El sabor de su alma._

Sentir los delicados labios de Sebastian jugar con los suyos encendió algo en el interior de Ciel, algo que poco a poco comenzaba a quemarle. Pero no sentía dolor, era diferente, y quería más.

Entonces, el Phantomhive conoció la mejor perdición de todas: **el deseo.**

Sebastian intentó profundizar el beso, pero los labios del menor seguían impidiéndole la entrada a su boca. Sin mayor esfuerzo, levemente mordió el labio inferior del ojiazul, sacándole un tenue jadeo de dolor. Entonces introdujo su lengua en la caliente cavidad del menor, rozando, jugando con su lengua. Mientras que su mano se colaba debajo de la camisa de Ciel, acariciando su espalda con mesura.

El cuerpo del peliazul se contrajo al sentir esa fría mano repasar la fina línea de su espalda. Sus mejillas tomaban rápidamente un color rojizo, mientras que su lengua disfrutaba de la compañía de la de Sebastian.

El mayor tomó las piernas del chico y las enrolló en su cintura, sintiendo como su miembro crecía al encontrarse tan cómodo entre las piernas del muchacho. Sin dejar de besarle, se dirigió a su habitación, recostando al menor sobre su cama, posicionándose sobre él.

Sus labios probaron una última vez los de su niño, para bajar hasta su cuello, donde repartió besos y mordió aquella piel, arrancándole algunos bajos jadeos al chiquillo. Su lengua lamía y sus dientes probaban la clavícula del chico, mientras que su mano desabrochaba lentamente botón por botón, hasta encontrarse con la nívea piel del niño. Repaso el delgado torso del menor con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta encontrarse con un botón rosa. Su boca abandonó el cuello del niño y se dirigió hasta su pezón, succionándolo hasta ponerlo duro.

El menor no sabía que hacer, todo era nuevo para él. Sentir la experta lengua del mayor satisfacer sus pezones era demasiado, sus perfectos dientes hincándose en su piel. En cierto modo dolía, pero había más placer que dolor, por cada mordida había lamida.

Trataba de asimilar donde se encontraba, hace años que no había estado en la habitación de Michaelis, la última vez pensó que sería el escondite perfecto para que este no le pillara y ganara el juego. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a estar en ese lugar de esa forma. Pero esto era mucho mejor que jugar a las escondidas.

La mano del pelinegro fue bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con el borde los calzoncillos de Ciel, estos estaban húmedos y el miembro del menor ya estaba despierto y desesperado por algo de atención. Claro, Sebastian con gusto se la daría. Llevó su boca nuevamente al cuello del chico, repartiendo besos. Y su mano se adentró sin retraso en el calzoncillo de Phantomhive, acariciando el mojado órgano.

- ¡Sebastian! – gimió el menor, al sentir como la mano del mencionado se apoderaba de toda la extensión de su palpitante miembro. La atención que el mayor le proporcionaba era tan excitante, quería gemir alto, quería gritar lo bien que se sentía, pero tenía miedo. Mordió su labio, tratando de reprimir aquello que sentía… Oh, que bien se sentía.

Intentó llevar su atención a otro lado, y notó que el mayor seguía con sus prendas intactas. ¿Por qué él era el único desnudo? ¿Es así cómo se hace? No, él quería sentirle, quería sentir el calor de ese cuerpo. Llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de Sebastian, tratando de retirarla. Este se dio cuenta y detuvo sus caricias, para observar con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro al menor.

- Vamos, hazlo – le ordenó. Ciel se acomodó en la cama para quedar a la altura de Sebastian. Después de mirarle por unos segundos, volvió a tomar la camiseta y se la quitó.

Aún en la oscuridad, pudo apreciar el perfecto torso del abogado, bien trabajado, con una ligera capa de sudor. Sus ganas de tocarle fueron inmensas, pero se resignó.

Sebastian lo notó, y tomó una mano del chico, llevándola directamente a su abdomen.

- Anda, tócame. Después de todo, esta noche seremos dueños uno del otro – dijo ronco junto al oído del muchacho. Las mejillas de este tomaron un color rojo mucho más intenso.

Después de un rato de caricias y besos, suspiros y jadeos, Sebastian bajó directamente al pene de Ciel.

- ¿Qué…? – musitó el chico, sin entender lo que el mayor haría.

- Tranquilo… Te gustará – y sin más, metió ese órgano en su boca.

- ¡A-Ah!

Su lengua recorrió toda la longitud del pene, succionando como si de un caramelo se tratara. El sonido de la boca de Sebastian engullendo su hombría era grotesco, pero no le quitaba lo erótico. ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo así? Pensó que moriría ahí mismo. La lengua del mayor era tan caliente, justo lo que necesitaba. Se aferró fuertemente a la cabecera de madera de la cama, tratando de liberar lo que sentía en algo firme. Su vista se estaba nublando, y sentía como algo salía de su pene, a medida que una presión se acumulaba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Sebastian chupó con más rapidez el miembro del menor, sintiendo el liquido pre-seminal salir de este. Sus dedos subieron rozando a propósito el cuerpo del Phantomhive, hasta llegar a su boca, donde fueron recibidos sin replica alguna. Ciel entendió lo que debía hacer, y comenzó a lamer los largos dedos del hombre. Simultáneamente, los ojos de Sebastian se encontraron con los de Ciel, quién no resistió ver esa intensa mirada magenta cargada de deseo, y se vino en la boca de Michaelis, soltando un ahogado gemido.

El abogado se tragó toda la esencia del niño, lamiendo un par de veces más el falo. Luego retiró los dedos de la boca de Ciel y los lamió también, probando ese dulce sabor.

El muchacho estaba en las nubes, perdido en el placer de lo que fue su primer orgasmo. Entre la poca visibilidad que tenía, pudo ver a ese hombre de ojos rojos, sonriéndole con ternura al verle en un estado tan débil, tan frágil. Poco a poco, se acercó hasta los pequeños labios del peliazul y le besó con cariño. El niño, recobrando algo de fuerzas, se aferró al cuello del mayor, profundizando el beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en los húmedos cabellos del ojirojo.

Este aprovechó la sumisión del menor e introdujo uno de los dedos a su entrada.

- ¡No! ¡Espe-…! – se quejó Ciel entre el beso.

- Shhh, solo relájate – le ordenó Sebastian, besándole con más pasión. Y Ciel le obedeció.

Su entrada se fue dilatando de a poco, por lo que Sebastian agregó más dedos.

El dolor para Ciel era insoportable, la boca de Sebastian no ayudaba demasiado. Pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto el sufrimiento acabara, para volver a sentir placer.

Sebastian movía sus dedos a un compás lento, la entrada del niño aún era bastante estrecha, pero su pene le dolía a cada movimiento, quería entrar en él ya.

- Sebastian… - gimió, mordiendo su labio inferior de manera violenta.

El mencionado se quitó sus últimas prendas sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior del niño. Liberando por fin su erecto y húmedo miembro.

- Ciel, esto te dolerá – le dijo – Pero te prometo que luego lo disfrutarás.

El ojirojo retiró sus dedos de la entrada del menor, provocando un jadeo de parte de este. Le tomó de la cintura y se posicionó entre sus piernas, guiando a su **enorme** miembro a la entrada del niño. Despacio, el mayor comenzó a entrar en él.

- ¡N-No! ¡Por favor! ¡S-Sácalo! – bramó Ciel. Unas lágrimas de dolor se asomaron en sus ojos, sentía como su interior se desgarraba con crueldad - ¡Sebastian! ¡Por favor!

El mayor entró completamente en el menor, quedándose inmóvil dentro de él hasta que el dolor pasara. Estaba muy estrecho, caliente y estrecho.

Se movió un par de veces a un ritmo lento, evitando lastimar más a su niño, quien no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de sufrimiento. No quería verle así, no quería hacerle sufrir, quería que disfrutara con él de este momento. Se acercó a sus labios y le besó con necesidad. El menor le respondió, tímido y cansado.

Después de moverse con cuidado por un tiempo, Sebastian tomó un ritmo más rápido, al ver que su niño ya no lloraba, y gemía despacito. Sus embestidas se fueron profundizando, hasta penetrarle completamente, tocando un punto sensible en el niño.

Una increíble sensación recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, sustituyendo por unos segundos el dolor y la incomodidad.

- Ah…

Sebastian sonrió y se lamió los labios, penetrándole ahora más rápido, más profundo y certero. Decidido a tocar ese punto.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más apresuradas, y el dolor se iba con ellas, dándole paso al desenfreno, al deseo. A los jadeos roncos de Sebastian, y a los gemidos de Ciel.

- ¡Nnh! ¡N-Nngh ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sebas…! ¡Sebastian! – gritaba el menor de placer, el rechinido de la cama con cada estocada, el roce del miembro del mayor con su próstata le hacia pedir más. Y Sebastian le complacía, gustoso de oírle gritar su nombre entre gemidos, como siempre lo soñó.

Tenerle ahí, debajo suyo, sudoroso, sonrojado, pidiéndole más, gimiendo, jadeando, gritando su nombre con placer. ¿Cuántas noches se había desvelado por masturbarse pensando en él así? Suyo, completamente suyo.

- ¡Ah, Ciel! ¡Y-Ya no… N-No puedo más! – le avisó el mayor, aumentando la velocidad las embestidas, el sonido de sus testículos chocar contra el bonito trasero de su niño no hacían más que llevarlo al borde del clímax.

- **¡AH SEBASTIAN!**

Michaelis tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos y le penetró un par de veces más, fuertemente, y sin poder contenerlo más, ambos se vinieron al unísono. Sebastian dentro de Ciel, y este entre los cuerpos de ambos. Gritando el nombre del otro, aferrándose a sus calientes cuerpos.

Sebastian estaba más que feliz. No se había sentido así en años, tan completo. Había sido el primero en la vida del niño, era suyo. Suyo para siempre. Suyo y de _nadie más_.

Cansados, y con la respiración agitada, se entregaron al exquisito orgasmo, tocando el cielo en todo su esplendor. Para Ciel, la mejor experiencia de su vida había comenzado, su virginidad se había ido con ese hombre. Secretamente, siempre deseó que fuera ese hombre quien le tomara, quien le proclamara como suyo.

- _Ciel…_

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de sentir sus parpados pesados, y su vista nublarse. Un pequeño cuerpo se aferró al suyo. Y él, instintivamente, le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, acurrucándolo junto a su pecho. Las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron, y sus cuerpos bajaron su temperatura, sintiendo la brisa de la noche envolverles sutilmente. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, abrazados, entregados al calor de sus cuerpos. Al sentimiento de pertenecerle el uno al otro. Y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Habían tocado el cielo, pero también… **habían desatado el infierno.**

* * *

**Que tal, bitches! Gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. Se reportó un fanboy XDDDDD un abrazo psicológico para él y espero le vaya bien con su historia 3**

**Espero les haya gustado mi "lemon", no soy muy buena haciéndolos... Y soy una tarada porque esta historia tiene bastante de eso LOOOOOOOOOOL**

**Disculpen mi tardanza pero... La escuela... Seh, cagando la vida de todos desde tiempos inmemorables! **

**Les dejé un capitulo bastante largo, para que tengan con qué entretenerse mientras sigo con el otro XDDD que estará listo... algún día :D**

**Un abrazo para todos! Gracias por seguir mi historia, dejen sus reviews si les gustó, si no les gustó... Metanselo por donde no les llega el sol, o déjenmelo igual y veo donde se los meto yo (?) okno, que desubicada XDDD em, si no les gustó, háganmelo saber, así mejoro para ustedes :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **

Lil Joker.


	9. Capitulo 8: Ojos solo para él

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 8:** Ojos solo para él.**

- ¿Irás a trabajar? – preguntó el menor, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas. Sebastian le sonrió y sentó al borde de la cama.

El muchacho ya llevaba casi un mes en su hogar, Vincent le había pedido que por ningún motivo, dejara que Ciel pusiera un pie en su antiguo hogar, no quería que el menor se enterara del daño que Rachel le provocó a la vivienda. Por lo que Sebastian se encargaba de cuidar del menor… Bueno, de eso y de muchas otras cosas.

El mayor se acercó al peliazul y acarició suavemente su nívea mejilla. Este, cerró los ojos, a gusto con la caricia.

- Quédate… - susurró Ciel, suplicándole, perdido en la delicadeza de la mano de Sebastian contra su piel.

El pelinegro acercó sus labios a los del niño y le besó con parsimonia. Un beso sin segundas intensiones, un beso que solo trataba de consolar, tanto a Sebastian como a Ciel. Pasar un día entero sin la presencia de esos ojos azules en verdad iba a ser una tortura para el ojirojo, pero debía asistir a la oficina y atender ese caso tan importante.

- Tan solo serán un par de horas – dijo el mayor, sobre los labios del peliazul. Pero esto no cambió en nada la tristeza que sentía el Phantomhive por separarse de Sebastian. La dependencia que sentía por ese hombre se había intensificado en las últimas semanas, y esta escena, era de cada día.

Y como siempre, todo terminaba en una larga sesión de besos sobre la cama. Y como consecuencia, Sebastian llegaba tarde al trabajo, y Ciel a la escuela.

* * *

- Otra vez tarde, Phantomhive

William T. Spears, profesor de literatura.

Un hombre joven, no pasaba los 35. De cabello azabache, corto y lustroso. Sus ojos ambarinos, inexpresivos y penetrantes, lograban intimidar hasta al hombre más inalterable, estos se escondían bajo unos lentes negros, los cuales hacían juego con su traje.

Ciel se mordió el labio, tratando de esconder su vergüenza, no le agradaba sentir tantas miradas sobre él, tantos ojos siendo testigos de un inminente regaño de parte del maestro. No le agradaba ser el centro de atención de esa forma.

- ¿Cree usted que debería hablar con su padre?

- ¡No! – exclamó inmediatamente Ciel – Es decir… No, señor. Será la última vez, lo prometo – murmuró, retirándose de la vista del maestro.

El asiento de Ciel se encontraba junto a la ventana, el lugar perfecto para él. Le encantaba perderse entre su imaginación y lo que sucede allá afuera. Le encantaba pensar que mientras él perdía su tiempo sentado en un cubículo, escuchando como su profesor hablaba sobre Sófocles y su importancia en la antigua Grecia, algo increíble y maravilloso podía estar sucediendo en el mundo exterior. Una mujer podría estar dando a luz a su primer hijo, alguien pudo haber derramado su café sobre algo importante, a un anciano pudo darle un paro cardiaco, un atleta pudo haber ganado su primera medalla de oro, alguien pudo haber estado a segundos de ser atropellado por un automóvil, a alguien le han robado, a alguien le han humillado, a alguien le han hecho reír, alguien pudo haber dado su primer beso, o simplemente, alguien pudo estar de la misma forma que el muchacho, sentado, perdido, pensando en cuanta gente hay en el mundo, y en cuántas posibilidades hay de que alguien esté haciendo exactamente lo mismo que alguien más en el otro lado del mundo.

- _Señor Phantomhive…_

Las posibilidades eran infinitas…

- **¡Señor Phantomhive!**

Ciel despegó su mirada de la ventana, y observó a su maestro, que yacía junto a él. El salón estaba vacío, ¿acaso…?

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que la clase ya terminó – Ciel contempló todos los asientos desocupados con desconcierto. ¿En qué momento se había acabado todo?

El peliazul miró por última vez a su maestro, y tomando sus cosas, se retiró del salón a toda prisa, huyendo de la vergüenza de haber soñado despierto en clases.

Últimamente nada le salía bien, estaba distraído, ya no ponía atención a nada, ni a nadie… _Solo a él. _Pronto vendrían los exámenes, y él solo podía pensar en ese par de ojos magenta.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, ignorando la voz chillona de las niñas y las graves risas de los niños, Ciel meditaba. Ya nada tenía cabida en su mente más que miles y miles de imágenes de cierto hombre, acariciándole, abrazándole, besándole… _Haciéndolo suyo, noche tras noche. _

- ¡Ciel!

El aludido alzó las cejas, en busca de aquella familiar voz que le llamaba. Al verle, sonrió.

- ¡Claude! – exclamó con alegría.

- ¡Luces terrible, amigo! – bromeó este, dándose ambos un fuerte apretón de manos. Ciel formó una fingida sonrisa en sus labios. Era obvio que lucía terrible. Hace mucho que ya no dormía… por razones obvias, y eso le daba un aspecto devastador.

* * *

_"- Maldición... Tengo ojeras – se quejó, examinando su cansado rostro en el espejo. Repasó aquellas zonas violetas con las yemas de sus dedos, suavemente. Nunca había tenido alguna imperfección en su rostro. Si bien estaba en pleno desarrollo, su cuerpo nunca estuvo acorde a lo que dictaba la anatomía del adolescente común. Se podía decir que había sido… ¿perfecto?_

_- Si te preocupas por ellas, más te saldrán – le mencionó una voz, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Por el espejo pudo ver como un hombre alto y fornido se acercaba a él, solo con unos calzoncillos. El ojiazul le observó moverse, admirando la excelente culminación que tenía ese cuerpo tan trabajo. _

_- Esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? – le acusó el menor, volteándose sobre sus talones para mirarle. _

_- ¿Lo es?_

_- Si – afirmó, cruzándose de brazos – De no ser porque a ti se te da la gana de tener acción toda la noche, no luciría tan derrotado. _

_- ¿A mi se me da la gana? – cuestionó, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. _

_- ¡Así es! _

_El pelinegro tomó bruscamente al menor de la cintura y lo subió al mueble del lavabo, apegando la desnuda espalda del muchacho hacia la fría pared de loza, sacándole un gemido. _

_Sebastian acercó su rostro al de Ciel, mirándole directamente a esos grandes y azules ojos. Pasando por esa pequeña y respingada nariz, llegando hasta esos labios sonrosados, quienes clamaban por ser poseídos. _

_El pelinegro pudo sentir como su niño tragaba duro ante la atenta mirada que le estaba entregando. Sus manos seguían fuertemente aferradas a la desnuda y tibia cintura del pequeño, dándose el lujo de masajear suavemente su piel. _

_- Pues entonces… - susurró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuello del menor, lleno de notorias mordeduras. Relamió sus labios, ansioso por marcarle nuevamente, por degustar el sabor de su piel – Hagamos lo que a ti se te de la gana… ¿te parece justo? _

_De pronto el aire en la habitación comenzaba a escasear para Ciel, sus mejillas ardían, la respiración del pelinegro impactaba contra el rostro del ojiazul. Sofocándole, desorientándolo. Más aún cuando la lengua del mayor comenzó a recorrer su cuello, dejando unos calientes y pausados besos. _

_- Sebastian…_

_- Dime, Ciel – le ordenó este, mordiendo levemente la dulce piel del menor, sacándole un jadeo – Dime qué es lo que quieres… _

_Las pequeñas manos de Ciel tomaron su propio camino hasta el pecho del mayor, sintiendo el calor de su piel, después subieron y se aferraron a los anchos hombros de Michaelis, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo. Quería sentirle, quería que el mayor le tocara más, le besara más, quería el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, eso era lo que quería. Y el mayor lo entendió perfectamente, cuando con una socarrona sonrisa abandonó el cuello del menor, reemplazándolo por los acaramelados belfos del menor."_

* * *

- ¡Ciel!

El mencionado pestañeó un par de veces y miró a su amigo, quién estalló de la risa al verle tan confundido

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Estabas soñando despierto? – dijo entre risas, cubriendo su boca para hacer la risa menos audible, cosa que no resultó.

- No seas tan ruidoso… - le pidió, algo molesto. Dándole un pequeño empujón

Ambos amigos siguieron hablando hasta el toque de timbre, donde cada quién se dirigió a sus respectivos salones, para después encontrarse en el último periodo, donde ambos tenían la misma clase. Lo que era una desventaja para Ciel.

El peliazul tenía cierto problema con la cercanía que su amigo había estado tomando con él últimamente, desde aquel incidente donde Sebastian también había estado involucrado, Claude hacía lo posible por estar cerca del muchacho, y si era a solas, mucho mejor.

Tenía que ser razonable, su amigo era atractivo, bastante atractivo. Alto, delgado, fuerte, ojos ambarinos, algo despectivos pero nunca con Phantomhive, nunca.

Tenía que admitir, que hubo un tiempo en que sintió algo por ese chico. Tal vez no fue muy intenso que digamos, pero hubo algo en su corazón que le hizo mirar a su amigo de otra forma. Sin embargo…

* * *

"_- Ciel, ¿qué haces? date prisa – Su madre se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, apresurando el paso. Ciel estaba ansioso. Era el cumpleaños de su tío, y este lo celebraría en un gran salón de un elegante hotel. Estaba invitado a una fiesta de adultos. ¡Por fin lo veían como un adulto! La emoción y expectación le hacían sentir que explotaría. _

_Su madre y él se apresuraron y lograron alcanzar a Vincent, quién los esperaba en el lobby del hotel, con un traje de gala que hacía resaltar su atractivo._

_El hombre sonrió al ver a su bella esposa con un vestido de coctel azul, como sus ojos, y a su pequeño niño con un trajecito de gala. Aunque el chico tuviera 11, aun así parecía una vestimenta demasiado grande para él._

_La familia ya estaba reunida, y decidieron entrar al salón, que tenía una ambientación bastante elegante. Había al menos 30 mesas para 6 personas cada una, decoradas con manteles blancos y unos arreglos florales en el centro. Las luces resaltaban el dorado color de las paredes y las terminaciones europeas que tenía el edificio. Un escenario estaba instalado al fondo del salón, donde una pequeña orquesta tocaba música clásica para darles la bienvenida a los invitados. _

_Ciel observaba todo maravillado, el lugar era enorme, muy iluminado, muy elegante. Unos mayordomos se encargaban de acomodar a la gente, y les ofrecían tragos. El fuerte olor de un vino tinto llegó a la nariz de Ciel cuando uno de los muchachos llegó con una bandeja a ofrecerles unas copas a los Phantomhive. La primera reacción del menor fue tomar una._

_- ¡No, no! ¿Qué crees que haces jovencito? – Rachel detuvo la manito de Ciel, y este bajó la mirada, molesto. Vincent simplemente sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su hijo. Entonces una pareja se les acercó y entabló conversación con los Phantomhive… Bueno, con el matrimonio Phantomhive._

_El pequeño se las había arreglado para explorar el lugar por un momento. Estaba fascinado, la gente era tan elegante, sus conversaciones tan sofisticadas… aunque no las comprendía muy bien, ¿sería gracias a lo que bebían? Ciel no lo sabía, pero quería probarlo. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta una mesa llena de copas servidas de champagne, y asegurándose de que nadie le observaba, tomó una pequeña copa y se escondió bajo la mesa, tomando todo el contenido de una sola vez. El sabor era amargo, su garganta se raspaba a medida que el líquido bajaba por ella. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿En verdad les gustaba beber eso? _

_Ciel dejó la copa en el suelo y se arrastró debajo de la mesa hasta divisar una salida, entonces corrió a ella y se encontró con un pasillo totalmente iluminado, con paredes alfombradas, para aislar el sonido de las pisadas y de las habitaciones contiguas. El estilo europeo antiguo era muy marcado en toda la decoración. Las luces eran demasiado brillantes a medida que el chico avanzaba por el corredor, su cabeza le dolía, y su garganta aún dolía. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal y optó por volver a la fiesta, pero… ¿Por dónde era? _

_De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había alejado bastante de la fiesta, ya ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, ni cómo volver, ni hacia donde ir. No podía perderse, era un hotel, ¿no? Pero… ¿y si alguien venía? ¿Y si alguien le llevaba consigo? ¿Y si otra familia le adoptaba? ¡¿Y si alguien lo secuestraba y le daba de beber más de esa cosa amarilla?! ¡¿Y si lo mataban?! ¡No!_

_- ¿Ciel? _

_El sufrimiento interno del menor cesó, cuando alguien, una sombra, al final de corredor, le llamó. Esa voz la conocía… ¿dónde?_

_La sombra avanzó a paso lento hacia donde el niño se encontraba, sentado en el acolchado suelo. La penumbra comenzó a tomar forma, una forma alta, esbelta, de traje negro, cabello azabache de mechones largos y cortos en perfecta armonía. Ojos escarlata y sonrisa perfecta._

_Un calor invadió el cuerpo del menor, de pronto el traje comenzó a incomodarle, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. La sombra se agachó junto a él y le extendió la mano, Ciel se aferró a ella y solo ahí, pudo distinguir ese rostro, ese perfecto rostro._

_- T-Tío… Sebas… _

_El aludido le sonrió genuinamente, acariciando su mano. _

_- Eres un niño travieso, jugando a las escondidas en mi propia fiesta, ¿eh?_

_Ciel solo le miró, perdido en esos ojos magenta… De pronto, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero Sebastian era lo único que seguía ahí, en primer plano._

_El mayor tomó al niño en brazos y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro derecho. El niño se dejó hacer, y se aferró al mayor con cariño, cerrando los ojos ante la comodidad. _

_- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Podríamos haber jugado juntos… - susurró, en voz baja, solo para el pequeño. _

**… Sin embargo…**

_Algo en el interior de Ciel cambió al escuchar el tono de voz de Sebastian, sus mejillas se prendieron con más intensidad. El peliazul escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, inhalando ese perfume tan característico de su tío. _

**_… _****Sin embargo,desde ese día…**

_- F-Feliz cumpleaños… Tío Sebas… - balbuceó, apretando su agarre al traje del mayor. Este sonrió enternecido y besó la frente del niño._

**… Desde ese día… solo tendría ojos para él."**

* * *

El timbre había sonado, y el día había concluido. Ciel se retiró rápidamente del salón, y Claude le siguió al mismo ritmo. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta ya estar fuera del establecimiento, caminaron unos metros juntos, hasta llegar a la calle donde sus caminos se separaban. Claude miró entristecido a su amigo

- ¿Me dejarás acompañarte a la casa de tu tío? – consultó, suavemente. Acercándose al menor, este se alejó un paso, y negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes que es muy lejos…

- No me importaría acompañarte, Ciel – confesó – Y lo sabes…

El peliazul lo miró, y le sonrió, acomodando ciertos mechones detrás la oreja de su amigo. Claude aprovechó el contacto y tomó su mano, apretándola con necesidad. Se miraron unos segundos, y en silencio, Claude le abrazó, no quería dejarle ir. No sabía por qué, simplemente quería estar con él…

- Adiós – se despidieron ambos al unísono después de un rato.

Ciel dio media vuelta y no alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando distinguió un Mercedes-Benz a lo lejos, y un hombre de ojos rojos apoyado en él, mirándole despectivamente.

* * *

**A ver… este capitulo tenía pensado subirlo hace miles de años, porque le prometí a cierta persona que lo subiría hace miles de años… cosa que no cumplí. Y le pido disculpas, en verdad :c tenía listo este capitulo, pero no estuve conforme y lo volví a hacer, pero con la escuela y todo eso… no podía hacer mucho ;W;**

**Lo hice largo, y quedó como quería, eso es lo que me importa, disculpen la demora, plsssss**

**Saludos! Saludos a****_ Ryoma Echizen - Prince, Ciel Kuran Kiryuu, MonseHunter05, shanyy, Darkzuryan, Aoi, adrian, rumiklove, HIKARy20, Katha phantomhive, Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive, ulqui's-girl_**** y a mi mami (?)**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, dejen sus review si les gustó YAY! Sino… también! YAY!**

**Chau chau!**

Lil Joker


	10. Capitulo 9: ¿Celos o simplemente miedo?

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 9: **¿Celos o simplemente miedo?**

- Sebastian... – el menor sonrió al verle, y corrió a su encuentro con aquella boba sonrisa en su rostro. Pero esta duró segundos, antes de sentir, a metros de distancia, la frialdad de los ojos de Sebastian sobre su figura. La genuina sonrisa desapareció con premura de su rostro, y sus pasos de pronto tomaron menor velocidad, hasta reducirse a una simple pero forzada caminata hacia el mayor.

Frente al pelinegro, el muchacho de 15 años se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, temiendo encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos magenta.

- Ciel – le llamó el mayor, con desdén.

El aludido rápidamente puso toda su atención en Michaelis. Rojo y azul, se miraron fijamente. Y sin decir ni una palabra, Sebastian le abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que el menor se dignara a entrar al auto.

Con bastante nerviosismo, Ciel obedeció sin que una orden fuera dictada, y entró al vehículo, vacilando ante el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose con violencia junto a él. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al cuero de su asiento, y con algo de temor, observó de reojo como el mayor entraba en el auto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, en completo silencio.

El camino era una tortura, el viaje en si era una tortura. Lo único que deseaba Ciel era llegar a casa y correr fuera de ese auto, encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir, ya no soportaba sentir esos horribles escalofríos que la molesta mirada de Sebastian a su persona, le provocaban. Los altos y modernos edificios le irritaban, le irritaba también el seco silencio en el auto, le irritaba el sonido de las ruedas del caro vehículo recorrer el asfalto con desesperación, imperceptible para algunos, bastante molesto para él. Solo le recordaba que aún quedaba bastante de viaje junto a ese hombre

_"¿Ese hombre?" _pensó. ¿Desde cuándo era _ese hombre_? Se llamaba Sebastian, y lo amaba, por sobretodo. ¿Qué hacía pensando en él como si fuera el peor de los tiranos?

Entonces, le miró. Y no vio a un tirano, o a un asesino en serie o a un padre maltratador, lo único que vio fue un hombre, de más de 30 años, conduciendo… Pero algo en su rostro no cuadraba… ¿Qué era?

Ciel le examinó cuidadosamente, como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Buscaba una interpretación para el semblante del pelinegro… _¿Qué era?_

* * *

Sebastian se aferró fuertemente al volante, perdido en las líneas de la carretera y en los autos que pasaban junto a él.

_"Faustus…"_

De pronto su mandíbula se tensó, y su respiración fue más notoria. Sus manos sostuvieron con violencia el volante, y su pie apretó lentamente el acelerador, adelantando rápidamente a todos los autos que le habían dejado atrás en algún momento. Pensar en ese sujeto, en su rostro petulante, en sus ojos tan aburridos, en su cercanía con el peliazul, en su cabello desordenado, simplemente le hacía querer dar marcha atrás, y conducir hasta su casa para romperle la cara.

Sin previo aviso, un dolor en sus manos lo despertó de su trance, sus nudillos amenazaban con salir de su piel, y las palmas de sus manos estaban rojas de tanto apretar. Entonces se dio cuenta de su impotencia, y trató de distraerse, notando lo silencioso que estaba el ambiente. Sin mucha molestia, dirigió la vista a la radio del auto y la prendió. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los del pequeño, quien le miraba fijamente.

Ciel lo supo en ese instante. En el momento en que esos orbes escarlatas le miraron por casualidad, supo qué era lo que el rostro del mayor reflejaba.

- Celos… - musitó sin pensarlo, estudiando el semblante de Sebastian.

Este parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender al menor.

- Estás celoso… de Claude – dijo con voz firme y una sonrisa de niño en su rostro. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Había sido tan obvio, y él solo pudo notarlo hasta ahora!

Antes las palabras del muchacho, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sebastian. Los ojos de su niño se iluminaron como si la verdad sobre la existencia humana se hubiera revelado ante él, y su bella sonrisa se ensanchó más, acompañando a esa mirada juguetona y dulce. El mayor solo pudo incrementar su sonrojo ante la imagen del chiquillo, y rápidamente escondió su rostro entre sus mechones negros.

- N-No sé de qué hablas…

- ¡Estás celoso! ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó el menor, con voz chillona.

La persistencia del menor, y su voz tan infantil, solo empeoraba el estado de Sebastian. ¿Desde cuándo él, un hombre que **provocaba** sonrojos, se atrevía a mostrar ese lado tan vergonzoso?

- ¡Basta! ¡Que no lo estoy! – le contradijo, tratando de concentrarse solamente en conducir, pero le era imposible. Con ese ardor en sus mejillas y la mirada del niño sobre él, ni siquiera podía agarrar el volante como corresponde.

En un rápido vistazo al camino, Michaelis tomó la primera salida que tenía y condujo como si huyera de la policía. Ciel observó el camino y se extrañó

- Sebastian, ¿a dónde vamos?

Michaelis miró a su alrededor y notó que se dirigía camino a la costa, por lo que decidió acelerar y seguir las indicaciones que se encontraban dispersas por la calle. Después de un rato, el paisaje era distinto. Un pequeño pueblo se abría paso hacía una inmensa extensión de mar azul.

El Mercedes-Benz siguió hasta llegar al mirador frente al mar y se estacionó a pocos metros de este. Sebastian se bajó del auto sin pensarlo y trató de pensar claramente. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? ¿Qué demonios había pasado hace unos minutos? … ¡¿Qué mierda había sido ese maldito sonrojo?!

- ¡Sebastian! – le oyó gritar a Ciel. Su corazón se detuvo

_"No, por favor…" _

El mayor hizo caso omiso a los llamados y miró el mar, las olas repiqueteaban fuertemente contra la orilla, y la espuma amenazaba con tocar los caros zapatos del mayor.

- Sebastian… - escuchó junto a él. Miró al menor a su lado, quién observaba embelesado el mar y el Sol escondiéndose tras él. ¿Era posible tanta belleza? Pensó el chico, sonriente.

El pelinegro le miró, y entonces comprendió algo. En todos sus años como casanova, jamás había sentido celos por alguien. Ni siquiera cuando supo que Rachel se quedaría con Vincent. Pero este niño había roto todos sus esquemas. Este niño había logrado despertar en él ese sentimiento de posesión por alguien. Quería que fuera suyo, lo quería suyo para siempre. Suyo y de nadie más. No quería que otro le tocara, que otro le besara, que otro le abrazara, que otro le hiciera reír, ni llorar, ni menos que alguien le provocara esos exquisitos sonrojos. Solo él podía hacerlo. Solo él podía besarlo, solo él podía amarlo, solo él podía hacerle reír, solo él. No quería imaginar a otra persona junto al peliazul que no fuera él. Era su peliazul, su niño. Y el simple hecho de que ese imbécil se dignara a intentar tomar su lugar lo sacaba de quicio. Lo convertía en algo que odiaba, en un monstruo.

¿Era simplemente por reclamar lo que era suyo, por ser un maldito posesivo, o era porque le amaba con frenesí, con increíble devoción? ¿Era por el odio que le tenía a ese bastardo de Faustus, o era porque había deseado por tanto tiempo en silencio al muchacho y ahora que lo tenía junto a él…. Tenía miedo de perderlo?

Si… Eso era… Sebastian **tenía miedo**.

Había estado mucho tiempo solo, esperándole, cuidándole, amándole en secreto. Había estado sumergido tanto tiempo en sus fantasías con ese chico, que frecuentemente confundía todo esto con una de ellos. No podía creer que Ciel le correspondiera, no podía creer que había reclamado ese cuerpo como suyo, esos labios como suyos, esas sonrisas por las mañanas, y besos por las noches como suyos. No podía creer que el menor le había hecho un lugar en su corazón. Simplemente no podía.

Tenía miedo de despertar un día, solo en su habitación, y que todo haya sido un dulce sueño, o una hermosa pesadilla. Tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera solo una jugarreta de su mente, cada beso, cada caricia, cada "_te amo_" declarado.

Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar. No quería volver a la horrible soledad, la cual había sido su compañera por tanto tiempo. Quería sentir lo que era amar de nuevo, amar y ser amado. Eso quería, y lo quería junto a Ciel, no quería a nadie más.

- Si estaba celoso… - le dijo al pequeño, observando el anaranjado horizonte. Ciel le miró sorprendido, pero luego frunció el seño, molesto.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó. Sebastian levantó una ceja, observando como el menor se acercaba a él y le golpeaba en el pecho. ¿Qué diablos…?

- Ciel, calma-… Ciel, ¡oye vamos eso duele! – se quejó, deteniendo los puños del menor, derribándolo sobre la arena y tratando de inmovilizarlo, ubicándose encima de él - ¿Quieres calmarte por fa-…? ¡Ya basta maldita sea! – gritó al ver que el menor no dejaba de lanzar empujones al aire.

- ¡Eres un tonto!

- ¡¿Por estar celoso?! ¡¿Por eso soy un tonto?!

- ¡Si!

- ¡¿Soy un tonto por amarte tanto?!

- ¡No! ¡Eres un tonto por no confiar en mí! – Sebastian se detuvo y miró al niño a los ojos. ¿Por no confiar en él? Pero si él…

- … confío en ti, Ciel… En serio lo hago…

- ¿Entonces?

Sebastian seguía sin entender el punto del menor. Liberó al menor de su agarre y le miró confundido.

- No debería sentir celos de nadie, Sebas. Porque yo no me iré con nadie. Yo no quiero estar con nadie más, solo contigo. Solo te quiero a ti – habló el menor, con sus mejillas sonrosadas – Y-Yo… ¡Yo solo te amo a ti! **¡Y quiero hacerlo hasta mi vida termine!**

- Ciel… - murmuró. Le dolía, le dolía verle así. Le dolía ver como el menor debía ser quién le recordaba que esto no era un sueño. Le dolía ver como día tras días, era el menor el más estable de la relación, mientras que su mundo se derrumbaba gracias a las decepciones de una vida vacía de sentimientos.

- Eres lo mejor que he tenido, Sebastian… Y no quiero perderlo… Ni siquiera por una simple escena de celos… Soy tuyo, por completo – el menor tomó las manos del pelinegro y las puso sobre sus mejillas – _Solo te pertenezco a ti_. Y lo soy porque así lo quiero…

Sebastian no esperó un segundo más y atrajo el rostro del menor al suyo, fundiéndose ambos en un profundo beso. Los labios de Sebastian se movían con vehemencia sobre los de su amado, robándole el aliento, degustando de su natural sabor, de su cálida cavidad, explorándola. La lengua de Sebastian arremetió con necesidad sobre la de Ciel, deseándola, probándola una y otra vez, quitándole poco a poco la fuerza al menor, quién cayó rendido sobre la arena, bajo el beso del pelinegro. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello del ojirojo y sus dedos se adentraron en las hileras azabache del mayor, jugando, armando y desarmando. Sebastian abandonó los labios de Ciel y bajó a su cuello. Lamiendo su cuerpo de porcelana con parsimonia. La piel de Ciel se erizó ante la calidez de la lengua de su amado.

- Ciel… - murmuró Michaelis, su aliento chocando contra el cuello de Ciel. ¿Cómo era posible desear tanto a una persona?

Rojo y azul se encontraron nuevamente, viéndose frente a frente, sin nada que decir. Ya estaba dicho todo, solo querían admirarse. La perfección parecía cobrar vida cuando ambos se miraban mutuamente.

El sonido de las olas les llamó la atención, y entonces recordaron el lugar en el que estaban. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos, solo para sus sentimientos.

La mano de Ciel encontró su camino junto a la de Sebastian, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras disfrutaban del bello atardecer, sentados junto al mar. Ciel se apoyó de espaldas a Sebastian, sobre su pecho, descansando entre los brazos del mayor.

Y Sebastian supo que en realidad todo esto era un sueño. Cada segundo que pasaba lo era, y también supo, que no necesitaba dormir para vivirlo, porque estaba ahí. Era su sueño hecho realidad. Mientras Ciel estuviera entre sus brazos, siempre lo sería. Y así sería hasta el final de sus días.

_… __**¿Cierto?**_

**No creo que escuchar a Michael Jackson mientras se escribe sea una buena idea, siempre que lo hago me salen estos capítulos melosos XDDDDDDDDD I hate that. Me retraso mucho con la historia, haciendo capítulos románticos en una sola escena. **

**Bueno, este será el último capitulo en lo que ellos vivirán en paz… SEEEEEEEEEEH AKDJKAFHASJHDAHFGAKDJHKNS SUFRAN MALDITOS, SUFRAN! … e.e yap.**

**Me gustaría saber… En qué tipo de cosas estoy fallando en mi escritura, porque sé que algo me falta, pero quiero saber desde un punto de vista anexo a… bueno, mi XDDDDD así que, díganme si fallo en algo, así puedo corregirlo y hacer algo mejor para ustedes :D Cuídense! Adiós!**

Lil Joker.


	11. Capitulo 10: El futuro del Phantomhive

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 10: **El futuro del Phantomhive**

- Nnh…

El adulto tomó el desnudo cuerpo de su niño entre sus brazos, rodeándole con necesidad. Escuchar al pequeño jadear sin control le excitaba a un punto increíble.

- ¡A-Ah…! – gimió el menor ante la exquisita sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el mayor tocó ese punto en su interior.

El calor en la habitación aumentaba a cada segundo, y parecía que el aire se acababa para ambos con cada estocada del mayor. Sebastian lamió el hombro de su amado, saboreando su piel, inhalando el agradable aroma que su niño emitía.

Pensar en cuantas noches se imaginó sobre el menor, recorriendo cada milímetro de su complexión, disfrutando de su tersura, embelesado por su fragancia, extasiado por la manera en que el muchacho se tensaba y su respiración se agitaba a cada caricia suya.

Y ahora, le tenía exactamente de esa forma, bajo su cuerpo, bajo el latido de su corazón. Y era mil veces mejor que una simple fantasía.

Las grandes y fuertes manos de Sebastian recorrían el cuerpo de Ciel como si se tratara de una valiosa pieza de arte, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo de pies a cabeza. Hasta que una de esas manos rodeó fuertemente el miembro del chico, arrancándole un delicioso gemido. Música para los oídos de Sebastian.

El placer hizo su propio camino por el cuerpo de Ciel, como una descarga eléctrica. El menor arqueó su espalda, apegándose más al sudoroso y bien esculpido pecho del adulto.

- S-Sebas… Y-Ya no pue-… - sus palabras fueron acalladas por un demandante beso de parte del ojirojo. Las muñecas del chiquillo fueron apresadas por una mano del mayor. Y de pronto, las embestidas cesaron, al igual que los gemidos, pero no el placer.

Sebastian separó sus labios de los del menor y su rostro se alejó unos centímetros del peliazul. Su respiración inquieta no le impidió admirar con parsimonia el bello semblante de su niño. No había nada igual de bello en este mundo ni en ningún otro, comparado con el rostro del muchacho.

Algo en el interior de Sebastian se removió ante un inoportuno pensamiento. ¿Podrían ser los ojos de _ella,_ el toque de esa increíble belleza en el niño?

Sebastian removió un húmedo mechón de la frente del menor, el cual cubría sus ojos, aquellos zafiros tan preciosos. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del adulto al ver esos luceros transmitir tanta pasión. No, no eran los ojos de _ella_. Eran simplemente los ojos de Ciel, del niño que lanzó su ética por la borda desde el momento en que este correspondió a sus oscuros sentimientos.

- ¡AHH, SEBASTIAN! – gritó el peliazul. Invadido por el placer que el enorme miembro de Sebastian provocaba en su interior. Sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda del mayor, rasgando esos hombros anchos y fuertes que Sebastian poseía.

- Eres… Tan estrecho – murmuró Sebastian junto al oído del muchacho – Me encanta…

- S-Seb-¡Ah!

- ¿Si? – el mayor mordió levemente el lóbulo del niño. Disfrutando del estremecimiento de aquel cuerpo tan pequeño.

- N-No… No te detengas… P-Por favor… ¡Nhh!

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Michaelis, complacido por escuchar a su niño rogarle. Aumentó las embestidas a un ritmo aún más veloz, golpeando con cada estocada la próstata del niño, ocasionando en el pequeño unos gritos de placer que excitaron hasta el límite al ojirojo. Entre jadeos, Sebastian buscó los labios del menor, saboreando el éxtasis que experimentaba en ese entonces. Devorándolos con gula, adentrándose en su boca para recorrerla con anhelo. Fascinado por la calidez de esa cavidad, profundizó el beso, siendo ayudado por las pequeñas manitos del peliazul enredadas en sus húmedas hebras azabache.

Piel contra piel, sus cuerpos se movían a un compás perfecto. Gotas de sudor adornaban sus figuras. El aire era denso dentro de la habitación, el calor era sofocante, pero nada les detenía, ni siquiera el cansancio, ni el dolor que sentían en sus extremidades.

Ciel ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Sebastian, gimiendo sin parar contra este. Podía sentirlo, la presión en su abdomen. En un sonoro gemido, Ciel liberó su esperma sobre su torso, entregándose por completo al orgasmo en los brazos de Sebastian, mientras que este se venía en su interior. Abrazándole con ternura, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el muchacho, evitando dañarle.

Sebastian acarició la suave cabellera del menor, besando su frente al ver que su niño había caído rendido al sueño debido al cansancio.

- Mío, _solo mío._

* * *

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

Cuestionó su abogado, observando como el hombre iba de esquina a esquina por toda la habitación, pensativo.

Tomando el encendedor, le prendió fuego a su sexto cigarro en menos de una hora. Vincent inhaló el tabaco casi con desesperación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo, exhalando el humo. Russell soltó una carcajada, perplejo.

- Lo siento, ¿estoy hablando con Vincent Phantomhive, el tipo en bancarrota o estoy hablando con un imbécil que solo se preocupa de tirar colillas de cigarros al basurero?

- Con ambos

- ¡Maldición, Vincent! – gritó el abogado, golpeando la mesa - ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Acabas de perder a tu familia por esto! ¡Le arruinaste el futuro a tu hijo, y ni siquiera te interesa!

- Por supuesto que no – susurró, fumando su cigarro – Ya estoy arruinado, ¿de qué sirve hacer algo? – miró a su amigo y sonrió – Además, Sebastian se encargará de cuidar de él.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay de Rachel? – preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros, siguiendo con la mirada a Vincent, quién tranquilamente se sirvió un whisky.

- Sebastian es la única persona que podrá llevar a Ciel al éxito. Tendrá garantizada su educación, tendrá un buen estatus dentro de la sociedad… Eso es algo que Rachel jamás podría darle

Vincent tomó un sorbo de su whisky, sintiendo como el líquido bajaba lentamente por su garganta. Russell frunció el ceño, aún confundido por la repentina decisión del Phantomhive

- ¿Esto es definitivo o… Solo una posibilidad?

Vincent miró al abogado, estudiando su rostro. Lucía verdaderamente cansado. No podía creer que a pesar de que estaba en la ruina, ese hombre siguiera empeñado en ayudarle de alguna forma.

- Esa es mi voluntad. Soy un Phantomhive, y Ciel también. Mi deber es asegurarme de que el apellido perdure, al igual que su reputación.

- Lamento interrumpirte, Vincent – habló Garret – Pero el apellido Phantomhive ha quedado olvídalo en el pasado. Junto con su gloria.

Vincent tomó nuevamente de su whisky, esta vez, bebiendo todo el contenido del vaso en un solo sorbo. El trago provocaba cierta molestia en su garganta, debido a su consistencia fuerte.

- Por eso la custodia de mi hijo debe quedar en manos de Sebastian – sentenció el Phantomhive, dejando el vaso vacío frente a su abogado. Dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora – Encárgate de ello.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando al abogado con las palabras en su garganta. Lo que había empezado como una reunión para decidir el futuro de la compañía terminó en planes de custodia para el heredero de los Phantomhive… De lo poco y nada de los Phantomhive.

* * *

Sebastian apagó el fuego de la cocina y retiró la pequeña tetera, sirviendo el té en dos tazas de porcelana. El aroma a naranja y canela del té verde invadió los sentidos del pelinegro, haciéndole sonreír. Tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar, donde su niño disfrutaba de la lectura de un libro, sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea.

El menor, al ver que su amante se acercaba, cerró su libro y se acomodó un poco, haciéndole un lugar junto a él.

- ¿Es un buen libro? – Ciel observó la tapa del libro, y le acarició, sintiendo la suave textura y el relieve de las letras estampadas.

- Hasta el momento, sí.

Sebastian sonrió complacido, y le entregó la taza de té. El pequeño inhaló el aroma y tomó un sorbo, relamiendo sus labios ante el sabor dulce.

Michaelis admiró los labios del niño, tan pequeños y suaves. ¿Qué sabor tendrían ahora que había probado ese brebaje? ¿Miel y azahar? Sin resistirse más tiempo, el mayor alejó la taza de té de los labios del menor y presionó los suyos contra estos. Repasándolos con su lengua. Ciel jadeó ante la repentina acción, permitiéndole al mayor adentrarse en esa cavidad, y recorrerla, saboreando la mezcla de sabores.

- Sebast-… - balbuceó el menor.

- Eres delicioso – murmuró sobre los labios del pequeño, sonriéndole genuinamente.

Entonces recordó lo que tenía planeado hace unos días para el niño. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó dos boletos, mostrándoselos al infante.

- ¿Qué es eso? – consultó, mirando curioso los pedazos de papel.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?

Ciel guardó silencio, perdido en los ojos escarlatas de su amante. El silencio prolongado fue lo que lo despertó de su trance.

- P-Pero… Es de noche.

- Lo sé – respondió – Es una bella noche. Y el parque estará abierto hoy para que podamos disfrutarla – su brazo rodeó la esbelta cintura del menor y lo atrajo hacia él, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia – Vamos… Es una cita.

* * *

La rubia no podía creer las palabras de su ex esposo.

"_Tú no tendrás la custodia de mi hijo"_

¿Su hijo? Por casi 15 años, ese hombre jamás había mostrado el interés que debería por ese niño. ¿Ahora era _su_ hijo y quería separarle de ella?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿De qué estás hablando, Vincent?

El mayor mantenía su posición firme e inmutable, parado frente a la mujer, quién en cualquier momento caería en una crisis de pánico.

- Ya lo he dicho, y así será. Sebastian cuidará de Ciel hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad.

_"Sebastian…" _Después de haber escuchado ese nombre, todo lo demás había sonado a balbuceos que se perdían en el aire para Rachel. ¿Por qué Sebastian? ¡¿Por qué ese hombre?! ¿Por qué el destino amaba hacerla sufrir e incluía a ese hombre en todo?

- ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Rachel dirigió la mirada a Vincent, y se abalanzó sobre él, obligándolo a chocar contra la pared.

- Escúchame, maldito – sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa del mayor. Sus ojos azules, desafiantes y llenos de cólera se cruzaron con los de Phantomhive.

Vincent no opuso resistencia al agarre de la mujer, simplemente no se esperaba una reacción tan violenta.

- Ciel es mi hijo. Y ni tú, ni el bastardo de Sebastian me lo quitarán… – su rostro se acercó al del hombre, su respiración agitada impactando contra el sorprendido semblante del mayor – Haré hasta lo imposible… Para impedirlo.

* * *

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ven Sebastian, subámonos a ese juego! – Ciel tomó la mano de Sebastian y corrió hacia la instalación. El pelinegro rio a carcajadas a ver a su niño tan emocionado.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que llevó a Ciel a un parque de diversiones, el niño tenía tan solo 6 años. Sus padres habían ido a una _aburrida comida de adultos_ como le llamaba el infante, y Michaelis tuvo que encargarse de mantener al niño lo más entretenido posible.

_"- ¿Y si me caigo de uno de los juegos? – preguntó el niño, atemorizado. Sebastian soltó una risa y cargó al niño para sentarlo en sus hombros. _

_- Yo estaré ahí contigo._

_- Entonces nos caeremos los dos – refutó, posando su mentón en la cabellera del mayor. _

_- Ciel no seas tan melodramático – le regañó, sujetando las piernas del menor. _

_- ¿Qué es melod… meloti-…?_

_- Simplemente confía en mí, Ciel _

_El pequeño suspiró y se aferró al mayor, abrazándole por el cuello. Su rostro se escondió en el cabello del ojirojo, disfrutando del delicioso aroma que este emitía, y de la suavidad que este tenía. _

_Para cuando ambos habían llegados al parque de diversiones, Sebastian bajó al menor con cuidado de sus hombros, entonces se dio cuenta de que el pequeño había dormido todo el viaje. Michaelis sonrió con ternura y besó su frente, despertando al menor."_

Ahora todo había cambiado… **Absolutamente todo**.

Sebastian suspiró, agotado. En verdad mantener a ese niño entretenido era más difícil que cuando tenía tan solo 6 años. Mucho más difícil. El pelinegro reposó en la banca de madera, y cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir en su rostro la brisa primaveral de la noche. Todo era tan perfecto.

- Sebastian…

El mayor abrió los ojos, y sonrió de gusto al ver a Ciel frente a él. Sosteniendo en sus manos un par de helados de frambuesa.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para un helado? – Ciel simplemente sonrió y le entregó un helado al mayor.

- Nunca es tarde para uno de frambuesa – susurró, tomando asiento junto al ojirojo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía y de ese helado. En medio de las brillantes luces de los juegos y letreros, el sonido de las risas y los gritos de los niños arriba de las montañas rusas, el olor a palomitas y algodón de azúcar, Ciel tomó tímidamente la mano del pelinegro, sin quitarle la vista a su helado.

El mayor apretó su agarre, entrelazando sus dedos con los del infante. En verdad disfrutaba de estar con él, en verdad le quería, _en verdad… _

- Ciel… - susurró, sellando sus labios con los del aludido en un tierno beso con sabor a frambuesa.

_… le amaba._

* * *

El timbre sonó en la puerta principal, y la muchacha se encaminó hacia esta.

- Claude... - exclamó al ver quien yacía tras la puerta.

El pelinegro miró seriamente a la mujer, peinando un poco su cabello.

- Buenas noches, señora Phantomhive.

El corazón de la rubia de pronto tomó un ritmo agitado, y la intriga se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser. ¿Qué hacía ese muchacho ahí?

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Ciel? – interrogó, apretando su mano contra el pomo de la puerta. El silencio del joven la ponía ansiosa.

- No… Él está bien – declaró. El agarre de la mujer se soltó lentamente, sintiendo como el aire volvía a su cuerpo. Su hijo estaba bien – Pero… Creo que hay algo que usted debería saber…

Rachel miró al menor, con algo de desconcierto, y aclaró su garganta.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?

Claude guardó silencio unos segundos, dudando sobre sus palabras. Pero no… Ya estaba ahí, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

- Con respecto… A la relación que Ciel mantiene con ese tal Sebastian.

* * *

**Quería publicar este capitulo, justamente en año nuevo. Nuevo año, nuevo rumbo a la historia. A partir de aquí, todo será prácticamente tragedia. Espero, queridos lectores, que hayan tenido un buen 2012, y que el 2013 sea aún mejor. **

**Sugiero, que se pasen un ratito por la historia de mi sempai : "****_La Quiebra, el Hijo y el Demonio_****", un fanfic de Kuroshitsuji. Les prometo que no se van a arrepentir. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos. **

Lil Joker.


	12. Capitulo 11: El comienzo del infierno I

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capitulo 11: **El comienzo del infierno (Parte I)**

El sonido de los huevos en el aceite y el aroma a café recién hecho guiaron a Ciel hacia la cocina. Arreglando un poco su uniforme y peinando algunos mechones de su cabello, el menor entró en la habitación, formando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su persona favorita preparando el desayuno. Con cuidado de no emitir ningún sonido bajo sus pasos, se fue acercando hacia la figura del mayor. Pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna oración, fue interrumpido por este.

- Buenos días – le saludó el pelinegro, sin quitarle la vista a la sartén.

- ¿Cómo sabías que-…?

- No eres muy silencioso que digamos, Ciel.

Sacó los huevos de la sartén y los puso cuidadosamente en un plato, junto a unas tostadas. Tomó la cafetera y sirvió una taza para el menor.

- Por eso siempre ganaba cuando jugábamos a las escondidas – le sonrió, dejando el desayuno del muchacho frente a él. Ciel desvió la mirada, un tanto avergonzado.

- Y creí que ganabas solo porque mis escondites eran un asco – murmuró el muchacho, algo decepcionado.

- Bueno… Eso también

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y comenzaron su desayuno. Sebastian leyendo el periódico como siempre, y Ciel admirándole desde su puesto.

Para el niño, era increíble la forma en que Sebastian hacía de la acción más cotidiana del mundo, algo digno de admirar. Acciones como tomar un café o incluso pasar las páginas del periódico, Sebastian jamás dejaba de lado su toque elegante. Y eso le encantaba a Ciel.

Deseaba ser igual a ese hombre cuando creciera, deseaba tener ese aura refinado a su alrededor. Deseaba ser interesante como él. Que la gente se detuviera para estudiarle, para averiguar qué lo hacía tan especial. Porque eso era lo que sucedía siempre con Sebastian.

Ciel podía notarlo, algunos disimulaban sus miradas, otros ni siquiera se molestaban en hacerlo, pero Ciel podía notarlo. La figura de Sebastian resaltaba por sobre los demás.

- ¿Ciel?

No había ninguna imperfección en ese hombre.

- Ciel…

Si el hombre estaba hecho a imagen y semejanza de Dios, quizá se referían a Sebastian. Era el único que encajaba perfecto en esa descripción divina.

- ¡Ciel!

El muchacho vaciló ante el llamado y buscó a su amante. Sebastian le miraba con curiosidad mientras bebía el último sorbo de su café.

- Es hora de irnos, Ciel.

* * *

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose frente a él, despertaron a Sebastian de su trance. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho.

- Buenos días, Di – saludó con una sonrisa. La mujer le miró por sobre el monitor de su computador.

- Buenos días, jefe.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposo? - preguntó el pelinegro, deteniéndose en el escritorio de la mujer para revisar la correspondencia.

- Ese maldito ebrio… - masculló, apretando los puños.

Sebastian soltó una carcajada y se encaminó a su oficina. Entonces la mujer recordó _cierto_ asunto que le correspondía al pelinegro y se levantó rápidamente de su silla para detenerle.

- ¡Jefe, hay alguien que quiere verle…!

El ojirojo, ignorando la repentina acción de la mujer, entró a su oficina. Y entonces, una figura femenina junto a su escritorio le llamó la atención.

- Dijo que no se iría hasta hablar con usted

- Rachel – susurró pasmado, al lograr distinguir ese cabello rubio.

* * *

La mujer parpadeó confundida un par de veces. Pero prefirió dejar todas sus dudas para más tarde e hizo pasar al muchacho a su casa.

Claude siguió a la rubia hacia la sala de estar, donde ambos tomaron asiento en un sofá. Era pequeño, de cuero, color marrón. El menor estudió los azules orbes de la mujer, preguntándose si era una buena idea estar junto a ella, si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Pero imaginarse nuevamente los labios de _su_ mejor amigo siendo devorados por ese hombre le hizo cambiar drásticamente de parecer.

- ¿Y bien? – le escuchó decir a la mujer, quién esperaba una buena respuesta por su visita a esa casa. Claude clavó sus ojos en su mirada, buscando las palabras correctas para comenzar.

Después de unos segundos de espera, de abrir y cerrar los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido, el pelinegro se armó de valor.

- Usted y yo sabemos… que Ciel considera como un padre al señor Michaelis.

Rachel se extrañó que el menor tratara con respeto a Sebastian, considerando que anteriormente había escuchado el nombre del susodicho ser pronunciado con tanto desaire por el menor. Sin embargo, lo pasó por alto y confirmó la afirmación del muchacho. En efecto, su hijo quería mucho a Sebastian, quizá más que a Vincent. No lo culpaba, claro. Ese hombre nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en su niño. Y por lo tanto, se había aferrado al cariño que Sebastian le entregaba.

- Pero… - el ritmo cardiaco de la mujer aumentó de golpe al escuchar esa palabra. Siempre había escuchado un "pero" antes de recibir una mala noticia, y no quería que esta fuera la ocasión – Me temo que el señor Michaelis ha abusado del cariño de Ciel. Y de la peor manera de todas…

- ¿Qué?

Sí, solo eso. El menor estaba seguro que sus palabras no dejaban bastante a la interpretación. Pero si debía explicarle a esa señora de qué forma ese sujeto había corrompido a su hijo, lo haría.

Rachel no comprendía a qué se refería con _la peor manera de todas,_ y tampoco quería imaginarse cuál era la manera. No obstante, era su hijo de quién estaban hablando.

- ¿Qué… - las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta por la preocupación que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Algo no andaba bien - … qué quieres decir con eso?

Claude tomó una gran bocanada de aire y relamió sus labios.

- El señor Michaelis traspasó los límites de una relación normal con Ciel.

**Traspasó los limites.**

No…

- El señor Michaelis es un pederasta.

**Pederasta.**

No… No podía…

- El señor Michaelis abusó de Ciel

**Abusó de Ciel.**

¡No podía ser posible!

- ¿Q-Qué? No… ¡N-No!

Es una broma

- ¿Es una broma? ¡Debe ser una broma!

La rubia se levantó del sofá, su respiración alborotándose a medida que repasaba las palabras del pelinegro en su cabeza.

- ¡Qué te-…! ¡¿De dónde sacaste este tipo de estupideces?! – le gritó. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder el control de sus acciones, sus manos le temblaban. Debía calmarse, quizá era solo una broma. ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo podía jugar con algo tan serio?!

- No son estupideces, señora Phantomhive. Desde que Ciel se fue a vivir con su tío, ha estado cansado y distraído. Ya no me deja acompañarle a casa… - susurró con melancolía.

No.

No. No…

- Se ha saltado todas sus clases de natación, inventando excusas, hasta que llegó el día de los exámenes. Entonces todos vimos su cuerpo, completamente magullado. Estoy seguro que ese sujeto le golpea para obligarle a tener sexo con él – escupió con impotencia.

En los ojos de la rubia se comenzaron a aglomerar las lágrimas, las cuales hicieron su propio camino por el blanquecino rostro y, una tras una, cayeron. Humedeciendo el rostro de la mujer, y dejando un molesto ardor en sus ojos.

- Además… Los vi besarse.

Esos ojos empañados en cólera observaron de golpe al muchacho. Incrédula de lo que acababa de oír.

Besarse… Los vio besarse…

Vio a ese _hijo de puta_ besar los labios de su niño.

"_Tú no tendrás la custodia de mi hijo"_

Si la tendría, por supuesto que la tendría.

"_Sebastian cuidará de Ciel hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad."_

Tendría la custodia de su hijo, y se encargaría de arruinarle la vida a ese maldito de Michaelis. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de verlo tras las rejas. Se aseguraría de que estuviera encerrado hasta el último de sus días. Se aseguraría… De que muriera en esa celda de cuatro paredes.

* * *

- Gracias, Di. Por favor… - el ojirojo tragó lentamente – Déjanos solos.

Dianna dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin quitarle la vista a su jefe y a la mujer frente a él. Sin más que decir, cerró las puertas de la oficina y volvió a su escritorio, desconfiando de aquella muchacha.

- ¿Vienes a seducirme otra vez, Rachel? – ironizó el abogado, ignorando la figura de la mujer mientras acomodaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio.

La rubia apretó fuertemente los puños, tratando de controlar sus ganas de tomar la engrapadora y sellarle los labios al ojirojo. Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se dirigió junto a él.

- No pienso irme con rodeos, Michaelis – El hombre alzó una ceja, curioso por lo que tendría que decir – No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hijo.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron atónitos. Pero antes de que pudiera refutar, la mujer continuó.

- Te quiero fuera de su vida, para siempre – la figura amenazante y enfurecida de la muchacha avanzó hasta quedar a unos centímetros del mayor – Si vuelvo a oír o saber de ti, juro que yo misma me encargaré de llenarte de plomo el cráneo.

El pelinegro pestañeó varias veces, saliendo de su trance. Su corazón latía rápidamente, podía apostar a que la mujer lograba oír lo fuertes que eran sus latidos. Trató de calmarse y fingir que nada había pasado, formando en su rostro una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esta… advertencia? – consultó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Creo que lo sabes muy bien – acercó su rostro al del abogado y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió su varonil barbilla - ¿Te gustó follarte todo este tiempo a mi hijo?

Sebastian apartó fuertemente la mano de la rubia sobre su rostro y se alejó de ella. Todo había terminado para él. Ahora iría a la cárcel, su carrera terminaría, su vida terminaría…

Y Ciel…

- No puedes hacer eso… ¡No puedes!

- ¡¿No puedo?! ¡¿En qué mundo vives?!

- No voy a permitir que lo alejes de mí, Rachel. ¡No lo haré! – Rachel se acercó a Sebastian y le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla. El pelinegro llevó su mano a su mejilla y la tocó levemente, sintiendo un ardor que aumentaba poco a poco.

- Eres un enfermo, Sebastian… ¡ME DAS ASCO!

Y esa fue la última frase, antes de que el silencio se apoderara de ambos. La rabia de la Rachel iba acrecentando, al igual que sus ganas de romper en llanto. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

El moreno seguía pasmado, su mano jamás se movió de su enrojecida mejilla. Sí que le había dolido. No recordaba lo fuerte que podía golpear esa mujer. Suponía que eso era algo que no cambió con el tiempo.

Ambos adultos se tragaban sus palabras, con sus miradas perdidas en algún punto inexistente. Ella temía romper en llanto al abrir la boca, y él temía decir algo que lo alejara definitivamente de su niño.

Finalmente, ella rompió el silencio.

- Esto es por nosotros, ¿verdad?

El ojirojo la miró algo perdido

- Te estás desquitando con Ciel por todo el daño que te hice… ¿No es así?

Él guardó silencio. Más de una vez, el abogado se vio acorralado por sus pensamientos. El tema de alguno de ellos era exactamente ese: ¿Acaso lo que sentía por Ciel, lo hacía por despecho? Algunas veces trataba de convencerse de ello, para así olvidarse del niño. Olvidarse de aquellos pecaminosos deseos. Quería sentirse culpable por arrastrar al menor junto a sus problemas, y así obligarse a olvidarlo.

Pero entonces el niño creció… Y sus pensamientos cambiaron. Sus deseos cambiaron, se volvieron más intensos. Y la idea del ex novio despechado quedó olvidada.

- No, Rachel… - Sebastian retiró lentamente su mano de su mejilla – Jamás utilizaría a Ciel de esa forma.

- Entonces, ¿qué es?

El moreno mordió su labio inferior, y desvió la mirada

- Yo… En verdad amo a Ciel.

La rubia dirigió súbitamente su mano hacia el rostro del mayor, pero se detuvo. Sebastian miró de reojo esa pequeña mano, y se preguntó por qué no concluyó su trayecto.

Rachel dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal. Observando a la gente en las calles hacer su vida normalmente. Ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado porque su hijo estaba teniendo una relación con un hombre que perfectamente podría ser su padre.

Quizás en otra vida, en otro planeta, aquello podría realmente funcionar. Pero, esa no era la vida para ellos, no era un planeta para ellos. El mundo de ellos no era para su amor. En ese mundo, sus vidas no le pertenecían en absoluto. Ellos debían ser lo que la sociedad decidiera para ellos. Ellos vivían a través de los demás. Y después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos? Creemos que nuestras vidas nos pertenecen, creemos tener absoluto control sobre ella. Creemos que podemos ser auténticos, creemos que la opinión de los demás no importa. Creemos que podemos vivir bajo nuestras propias leyes, y que algún día, ellos respetarán esas leyes. He ahí el error.

Creemos en cosas erróneas. Nuestras vidas nunca nos pertenecieron, jamás podremos ser quienes somos realmente, jamás las opiniones de los demás dejaran de importar. Jamás viviremos bajo nuestras propias leyes, porque ellos jamás las respetarán. Vivimos de acuerdo a sus leyes, vivimos de acuerdo a lo que ellos nos imponen. Ellos, ellos, ellos. Ellos nos arruinaron la vida. Ellos crearon las leyes antes que nosotros. Así nos condenaron. Vivimos a través de ellos.

No…

No vivimos… Solo sobrevivimos, nos adaptamos, pero jamás vivimos.

- Sebastian… Si en verdad lo amas, _lo dejarás ir._


	13. Capitulo 12: El comienzo del infierno II

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso**

**Esta historia está desarrollada en un Universo Alterno (AU).**

Lil Joker.

* * *

**El anhelo de lo prohibido**

Capítulo 12: **El comienzo del infierno (Parte II)**

**3:00 a.m.**

El sonido de las ruedas de la maleta rozando contra la cerámica del aeropuerto acallaban un poco las fuertes e inseguras pisadas del hombre. Era, al parecer, la única persona en el lugar.

Con la mirada inspeccionaba cada señalética, buscando el lugar dónde facturar su equipaje. Leyó nuevamente la aerolínea por la cual viajaría en su boleto y se acercó al mostrador de ésta.

Tomó su maleta y se la facilitó al operador, quién se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el proceso, sólo hablando para informar sobre los centímetros y peso de la maleta, y para hacer declaraciones sobre la política de la aerolínea y de cómo ésta no se responsabilizaba por la pérdida de objetos valiosos. Al finalizar, el empleado le entregó la tarjeta de embarque y el talón de equipaje al hombre. Éste se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque.

- Puerta B79

Con su boleto y pasaporte en mano, se dirigió al lugar indicado.

* * *

- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

Ante la llegada del ojiazul a la sala de estar, el pelinegro cerró rápidamente su laptop y la dejó sobre la mesita de café. La repentina acción del abogado no pasó desapercibida para el niño.

- Vaya, que desconfiado – se burló.

- No es eso – Sebastian forzó una sonrisa – No sería cortés utilizarlo si tú estás hablándome.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de ternura y se sentó en el regazo del mayor, rodeándole el cuello con sus finos brazos. El ojirojo abrazó a su niño por la cintura, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo. No cabía duda para el pelinegro, que el cuerpo del menor había sido creado para encajar perfectamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres cenar tú? – consultó, susurrándole al oído al pequeño.

- Lo que sea – respondió – Tu compañía es lo único que me importa… En casa siempre cenaba solo.

Ante el comentario, Sebastian se aferró más al cuerpecito del joven. Inhalando el suave perfume a lavanda que emanaba la aún húmeda cabellera del niño.

- Salgamos a cenar.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron del entusiasmo. El pelinegro asintió

- Y podríamos ver una película, ¿no crees?

Ciel lanzó un chillido de alegría y besó al mayor, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Después saltó del regazo del ojirojo y corrió a su habitación para prepararse. Sebastian soltó una risilla, que se fue desvaneciendo en cuanto su mirada se encontró con su laptop.

Minutos más tarde, la pareja ya se encontraba perfectamente arreglada para pasar una bella velada. El Mercedes Benz viajaba por la autopista sin prisa alguna, Sebastian mantenía su mirada en el camino, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban con un Ciel emocionado. Para el niño era como una cita. No tenía muchas citas con Sebastian. El muchacho había llegado a creer que el mayor simplemente no quería que le vieran con él en público, pero el hecho de que le haya invitado al cine y a cenar como si nada, le devolvía las esperanzas a su corazón.

Sebastian estacionó su auto a unas cuadras del cine. Ambos caminaron hasta éste, tranquilamente por la acera. Era un día de semana, por lo que no había mucha gente por los alrededores del lugar.

Mientras caminaban, los dedos de Sebastian se rozaban constantemente con los de Ciel, quién se estremecía al contacto y ansiaba tomar de su mano. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si los miraban feo? ¿Y si alguien los increpaba? ¿Y si Sebastian no quería ese tipo de demostraciones frente a los demás? Dios, quería tanto tomar su mano…

Y entre tantos pensamientos, Ciel no se dio cuenta en qué momento ya estaban entrando a la sala del cine. La voz de Sebastian, guiándole hasta los asientos entre la oscuridad del recinto, le había traído de vuelta.

La película elegida: The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Había comenzado unos 10 minutos atrás, pero eso no les importó. Además, solo había dos parejas más, además de ellos, viendo la película.

En el transcurso de la función, Ciel dirigió su mano al apoyabrazos, sin darse cuenta que en éste descansaba ya el brazo de Sebastian. Al sentirle, dio un pequeño salto en su butaca y desvió la mirada rápidamente a la enorme pantalla. Algo avergonzado.

El mayor sonrió con cariño y acercó sus labios al oído del muchacho.

- Sabes… Él se parece mucho a ti – susurró. El ojiazul le miró confundido.

- ¿Quién?

- Él, Logan Lerman.

- No es cierto - masculló, mirando nuevamente a la pantalla. Sebastian dejó salir, lo que a oídos de Ciel fue, una risa bastante seductora.

- Tienes razón – su mano lentamente se acercó a la del niño – Tú eres mucho más atractivo.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron a los del menor, y sin decir nada, volvió a ver la película. Aferrado a los suaves y delgados dedos del chico. El corazón de Ciel comenzó a palpitar con locura, había sido Sebastian el que tomó la iniciativa. ¡En verdad le había tomado la mano! Y no la soltó en ningún momento...

* * *

**4:00 a.m.**

El vapor del cappuccino golpeó contra su gélido rostro, reconfortándole un poco del frío de aquella madrugada. Aún debía esperar una hora para poder abordar el avión. Y mientras tanto, solo le quedaba esperar.

Su única entretención había sido observar a la señora de la limpieza fregar las blanquecinas cerámicas. De su bolsillo sacó su celular y revisó sus contactos, borrando uno por uno. Hasta que frente a sus ojos, llegó al de cierta persona

Estuvo varios segundos observando ese número. Sin mover ni un músculo. Debía borrarlo, debería haber sido el primer contacto en borrar… Pero no lo hizo. No quería hacerlo.

Hastiado, guardó nuevamente el celular. Luego lidiaría con eso. Cuando diera todo por terminado. Tomó el café y le dio un gran sorbo. Tratando de aniquilar de cierta forma, ese dolor en su pecho con el calor del café.

* * *

- ¿En serio vas a comer pescado y patatas fritas?

Ciel levantó la mirada de su plato para mirar a su amante.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es un restaurant de cinco estrellas, Ciel – explicó el mayor, degustando de su pollo al curry.

- Y es por eso que deben preparar el mejor pescado y patatas fritas del mundo, ¿no lo crees?

El abogado bebió un poco de su copa de vino, y sonrió ante la imagen de su pequeño devorando con alegría su platillo.

Después de una fluida charla acompañada de buena comida, el pelinegro pagó la cuenta y ambos abandonaron el restaurant. Esta vez, tomados de la mano.

Eran las nueve de la noche, y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de volver a casa, por lo que caminaron un poco por un parque cerca del restaurant. Personas trotando y paseando a sus perros eran los únicos testigos de dos hombres tomados de la mano de una manera bastante romántica, pero no parecía molestarle. Y a la pareja, no le importaba en absoluto las miradas de los demás, ambos disfrutaban del sutil calor que sus manos compartían en esa noche algo fría.

Caminaron por el iluminado sendero del parque, a paso lento. Hasta que Sebastian se detuvo y atrajo a Ciel, rodeándole protectoramente con sus fuertes brazos.

El peliazul estaba perplejo por tan inesperado movimiento, pero no se negó al abrazo. Ni tampoco al delicado ósculo que Sebastian depositó sobre sus labios. Su rostro siendo sujetado por las enormes manos del mayor. El muchacho tiró del abrigo al abogado, para tenerle más cerca y poder disfrutar más de esa lengua explorando con sumo cuidado su cavidad bucal.

Sebastian abandonó los labios del niño, permitiéndole a éste recuperar el aliento robado. Acarició sus sonrosadas mejillas con la yema de sus dedos. Sintiendo la tersura de esa nívea piel.

Cerró sus ojos y descansó su frente sobre la del menor, manteniendo la caricia en el rostro del infante.

- Te amo, Ciel – declaró. Abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con dos zafiros, expectantes. Quería observar cómo el cielo, reaccionaba ante las palabras del infierno – Eres lo que mi vida no merecía… Pero aun así, recibí.

El pelinegro relamió sus labios, sintiendo como estos se resecaban con el frío.

- Por favor… No dudes sobre el hecho de que te amo – le pidió – Y de que_ jamás_ dejaré de hacerlo…

Y le besó con desesperación, depositando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ese niño. Toda la felicidad que ese niño le daba, todo el deseo que sentía por ese niño. Y todo el_ dolor_ que sentía, por ese niño…

* * *

**5:00 a.m.**

Su café, medio vacío, se había enfriado por completo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta un basurero, lamentándose por no haber disfrutado aquel delicioso brebaje. Miró su reloj, ya era hora de partir. Tomó sus cosas, y se encaminó hasta la puerta B79. Presentó sus documentos y su boleto, y con una sonrisa de parte de la empleada, se dirigió al avión, pero antes de abandonar el edificio, decidió hacer una última llamada.

Sacó una vez más su celular, y buscando en contactos ese número, lo llamó.

Esperó dos segundos, cuatro segundos, seis segundos, hasta que finalmente fue enviado al buzón de voz. Respiró profundo y entonces, habló:

-_Perdóname, Ciel. Por favor… Perdóname. Por la veces en que me vas a necesitar… Y no podré estar ahí. Por las lágrimas que vas a derramar, y que no merecen ser para mí. Perdóname… Por ser un cobarde y no haber declarado antes mis sentimientos hacía ti. Perdóname, mi amor… Perdóname por todas las promesas que te hice y por las que quise hacerte… Porque ahora ya no las podré cumplir… Te amo. Adiós, Ciel…_

Después del silencio, el pelinegro colgó. Borró el número del ojiazul, sacó el chip de su celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la empleada, mientras ésta observaba como del rostro del moreno bajaban las lágrimas sin parar.

**_"Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo AF1403 con destino a Francia, favor de abordar"_**

- Se acabó.

Y con eso dicho, siguió su camino y abordó el avión. Dejando para siempre al amor de su vida… Sin mirar atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Si en verdad lo amas, __**lo dejarás ir…"**_

* * *

**Por favor, disculpen la tardanza. Pero han ocurrido muchas cosas, y desgraciadamente, actualizar se convirtió en mi última prioridad.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

Lil Joker.


End file.
